Magic in the Night
by Jarjarblinx1
Summary: What if the Phantom was able to find someone to love who could love him in return? A story of a passionate love that is put to the ultimate challenge when they are faced with a powerful enemy. ErikxOC, AU. Reviews and comments would be mighty appreciated! Might be M for later chapters but may be change. M rating anyway just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

_"Katharina, my own. Come to me…Be my voice once more."_ His words rang in her head like a sweet, never-ending drum. As she curled up tighter, she prayed that he would come. He had to come; he always had when she called. It was one of the reasons why she loved him. In the soft moonlight, she could hear the sounds of the world going by. She loved, longed, but more than anything, she wanted to die. Every part of her body felt broken and bruised. Her heart ached with the betrayal of one whom she had trusted so completely. Was he coming for her, her dark angel, her heart's love? Oh Lord, why couldn't she die? In the distance, she heard muffled footsteps.

_"I'm coming for you… You'll always be mine… Love me and let me love you… Katharina, you must live, if not for yourself, than for me." _Her eyes felt so heavy. She began to drift into a dark cloud of numbness. "I can't, my love. It hurts." She knew that she spoke aloud only to herself, but it helped somewhat to pretend he was near. _"You must. If you die, I will die."_ She startled, struggled to sit up. "No! You will live!" That voice, so soothing, so calm, flowed over her skin like water. _"How? How can I live without you? You are my everything. I warn you now, my love. Your last breath is mine. Just hold on… I'm coming…"_ She felt herself begin to sink deeper and deeper into the darkness. Maybe she would see him again, someday. Maybe she wouldn't, for how could a damned creature possibly spend eternity with an angel? "I…can't." With a small cry, she curled up more and fell into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**There was a lot of viewing but sadly no comments :( Hopefully this one will do a little better! This one is also a little longer! I'll try and stick to a daily update, but college may have other plans in mind. Enjoy :)**

The light of the sun burned her eyes as she stepped down from the cool darkness of the carriage. Katharina DuMont was considered one of the greatest beauties of her time, and she hadn't yet reached 19. Her hair was waist-length, an ebony black which glowed blue in the sunlight, as it did now. Her skin was a bright ivory with a few delicate hints of pink on her cheeks. Her body was incredibly developed, her breasts full and firm, her hips having a gentle flare, the rest of her body small and delicate. Now, while these attributes were handy, it was her face that drew people to her like bees to honey. Her eyes were large and the color of fresh violets. She had been told that her smile could light up a room.

It was her sensual innocence that had attracted the attentions of her current guardian. He was known simply as the Count by many, but Katharina knew him simply as Raoul. She, in her naïveté, failed to see the effect that the wealthy Raoul had on members of the fairer sex. He stood at 6'2 and, at the age of two-and-thirty, already had one of the largest estates in the country. His hair was a golden-brown with long locks that caused many a female finger to twitch with lust. He had a slim build, but had enough muscles to not be considered emaciated. All in all, he had an angel's face but a body designed to create sin. Society stirred with the rumours of Raoul's style of passion, which were more often than not based on stories shared among his past conquests. There were tales of rape, beatings, forceful penetrations, orgies, but all such tales failed to reach Raoul's beautiful charge.

Despite such stories, he was never forceful with her. She was often driven to tears by his gentle treatment and his kind words. In truth, the stories were true, but Raoul found that she had a light in her that would die if she ever saw the true him. It had become his goal in life to have at least one who thought kindly of him.

They both stood on the street and looked at the grand façade of the opera house. It was everything that Katharina had dreamt it would be. The windows gleamed, newly washed, in the glow of the midday sun. The whole scene before her took her breath away. Raoul, with his many connections within the arts, had arranged for her to audition in front of the owners of one of the mow famous opera houses in Europe. If he had never found her, Katharina was sure that such a chance would never have come.

Never before had he seen such pure beauty/ The masked man within the opera house watched the streets below attentively. Most days, he would see the same dull, ordinary people. The same people that had once attended the hell hole that had been his home many years ago. The same people that felt only revulsion for those like him. He could give the world such beautiful music, but they could only see him for his physical defects. He shielded his face from the light and turned from the window. She was an angel, this strange new girl that passed by his opera one day. No angel would or should ever have to look upon what God himself cursed. It was hopeless.

**Remember, comments or PM would be much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh goodness, a new chapter. It's quite a challenge since I have the middle part of the story written, just not the beginning! This one is a lot of dialogue, but I think it will be one of the only chapters to have so much!**

"Now my dear, how do you enjoy your new home?" Kat twirled under the elegant chandelier hanging high above her head in the foyer. The house was filled with whites as bright as heaven. Other room contained colors the likes of which she had never seen. The whole house was full of pure splendor. Such a world was surely a piece taken from her wildest fantasies.

"My lord, it is beyond delight. Never…never have I seen such beauty. And I'm to live here?"

"Of course. You and I shall be happy here, I'm sure. I also have another surprise."

Kat's head turned quickly, her eyes wide. "My lord, you are too kind. You've already done so much for me. I..I can't—"

"You can! You are my ward and as such, you are more than deserving of any gift I may give."

Kat's heart was racing. This was more than she could ever hope for, ever dream of. Her life as an orphan had taught her to live with nothing and now Raoul was offering her more than she could hope. New clothes, a new home, a family. Everything was going so unutterably fast.

"Hurry, my dear for you must change. We are to the opera tonight. There is a new show being performed tonight. _Faust_ I think. Wear your finest for I believe the new patron will be present tonight."

"Why should we care, my lord?"

Raoul smiled and held her hand. "He is considered to be a very rich man and the mystery is made even more enticing by the fact that his face is never seen. There are those that, prepare yourself, believe the man to be a ghost."

"Do you believe that? That a ghost can live?"

Raoul smiled at the sad look on her face and the tears that had come to her eyes. "I am sorry about your parents. They are dead and I fear that that state is a permanent one. This patron is no ghost but probably some old recluse spending what money he has left to make his remaining days memorable."

Kat pulled her hand away and smiled. He could have no idea how his words of comfort had left a cold sting in her heart. He had never spoken so cruelly before. Perhaps it was tiredness after a long day of traveling. Raoul looked slightly confused at her retreat, but the smile quickly returned to his face.

"Go upstairs, dear. We leave for the opera in a few hours and there is much socializing that must be done. I want everyone to know just how lovely and kind you are." Raoul laughed as he turned her towards the stairs and pushed her forward. Kat chuckled and began to walk up the stairs when she stopped. She couldn't explain it, but she felt as if fate had grabbed her soul. Something had just been set in motion and she couldn't quite understand what. It frightened her…and excited her.

**Everything is starting to fall into place! Since I really don't have a lot of the beginning chapters up, I may have to just post as I write instead of a promised daily. Have a horse show to prep for, homework to do, and another story I'm working on. Wait, another story? Indeed. I've started a crossover between the Phantom and Satine from Moulin Rouge so everyone should check it out! Again, leave a review or PM cause I love to be encouraged!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh goodness, I have nothing to say about this chapter!**

The opera house was magnificent. Kat felt like she was in a beehive, the walls golden and shining, the people around her buzzing and crowding around each other like a large family. She was stunned at the sheer extravagance of it all. Raoul had told her that tonight's dress code was a formal one, but that events like a ball hosted by the King would be even more elaborate. Living on the streets had made Kat's eye used to judging that a solid length of cloth could be used as an outfit. In this world, whole lengths of cloth were at the end of a woman's dress, left to drag on the floor and collect dirt and dust.

Raoul had pre-selected a blue evening gown for Kat, one that showed off her beauty but gave her the modesty meant for young debutantes. Her hair had been put up on the back of her head, long locks left hanging down her back to curl along her spine. She felt like a queen, gliding through a world of decadence and beauty. She knew that people were staring, but she felt one stare in particular. It was directed at her right short where it met her exposed nape. She had turned multiple times during the night to discover the source, finding no one.

She was still searching when Raoul whispered to her that the performance was to begin soon. She turned away and allowed Raoul to guide her forward. They were escorted to a box above the stage, giving them a fine view of the stage. Apparently, it was also the perfect box to keep an eye on Box 5. If the mysterious patron was to make an appearance, it would be here. The performance was fantastic, but Kat often found her eyes wandering to the box across the room. What would he be like?

Suddenly, Kat felt that warm gaze on her again. She gasped slightly to feel that it was directed at her face. The gaze belonged to someone across the room. Looking from face to face, Kat became frustrated when the gaze remained but no eyes were directed to her. Giving up, she turned her head to find that the gaze came from Box 5. The mysterious patron was here, but kept himself hidden in the shadows. Time seemed to stand still as her eyes met the shining ones across the way.

Before she knew it, the first act of the opera was over and Raoul was calling her name. She turned for only a moment, but that moment gave the figure in Box 5 a chance to disappear. Kat groaned aloud and stood. For the rest of the night, the figure did not appear. Kat found her thoughts were consumed by those eyes. Her dreams that night were dedicated to creating her own version of what he looked like, how he acted, what he sounded like. What she wanted more than anything was to see him again.

**I am so thrilled at the amount of traffic my stroy has been getting but so far only one kind reader (PhantomFan01) has been kind enough to send a review. I love this story, but I do need some encouragement to keep going. I don't know what any of you think, which will probably be a problem come decision time for later chapters. Okay, 'nuff of the serious talk. **

**I'm liking how the story is going so I'm hoping that this love keeps up for the later chapters! I want to do the very best for my stroy couple. Erik deserves some livin', ****_non? _****Also ne sure to check out my other story, ****_When Dreaming Ends_****. Moulin Rouge and Phantom all in one. Delicious! Like always, please send some reviews or PM's through so that my muse god is appeased. Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm in such a good mood today that I thought I'd upload another chapter. Another short one though, I'm afraid. Short and sweet :)**

"Kat, you don't look at all well. Are you ill? Should I send for the doctor?"

"No, my lord. I am well." Kat struggled to smile but the truth was, she was ill. For a week, her mind had been plagued with thoughts of th

e opera patron who, with merely a glance had completely stolen her heart. She wanted desperately to try and see him again, but Raoul had remarked that she obviously had not liked Faust to go a second time. She had spent hours trying to find a solution.

Sighing over her morning tea, something clicked in her brain. "My lord, may I ask to take singing lessons?"

Raoul froze. Swallowing his mouthful of tea, he put his morning paper down and looked at Kat. "Of course, if you wish it. But may I ask what brought this on? Surely not the opera. Dear, those singers have been working for years, their whole lives practically. You have not the time. Besides, you're a noble now. Act the part."

"Don't nobles sing too. I'm not saying I want to join the opera, but… please."

Raoul sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'll see what I can find. If you must indulge in this fantasy, then who am I to stop you? Just let me handle it. I'll find the best."

Kat smiled and sipped her tea. Maybe if she took lessons, she could join the opera. Then she'd see him again. She had to.

He looked at the letter. A music teacher was desired to train a Mademoiselle Katharina DuMont. He smiled. She was the girl from the opera, surely. He wouldn't get her hopes up, but he had seen her eyes across that room. There was something about her… He put the letter aside and picked up a quill. He would answer and she would come. He would teach her everything he knew and she would be great. Only then would she be free.

**Much thanks to PhantomFan01 and VelvetRose94 for the great reviews. You guys are awesome! As a bit of an incentive to get some feedback, for everyone that reviews, I'll give a special shout-out and maybe even do something special. Maybe writing a story of your choice? It'll all depend!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh boy, what does Kat have in store today? One can only guess ;)**

Kat awoke a week later to find Raoul waving a letter in her face. Covering herself modestly with her quilt, she sat up. "What is it? What's that?"

He tossed it into her lap and chuckled. "This, my dear is the singing teacher I promised you. You'll never guess who it is."

Kat picked up the already-open letter and read the first few lines in a daze. It was him. Her teacher would be the mysterious patron from the opera. Kat squealed and leapt into Raoul's arms. This was a dream come true and it was all thanks to Raoul.

"Get ahold of yourself! I only found you a teacher. In a few weeks, you'll be sick of this fantasy and desirous of some new dream. For now, I want you to have only the best."

"Even still, I wanted to thank you. You are all kindness and surely, magic. No one has seen him and now he is to be my teacher. All because of you."

"Kat please, you're making me blush. But get ready. The letter requested you be at the opera house in two hours and you aren't ready at all. Maid, come and attend to your mistress. She is to look her very best for her very important meeting with a powerful gentleman."

"Yes, sir."

Raoul smiled at Kat and bowed over her hand before exiting the room. Kat was all excitement at the thought that soon she would see those eyes again and maybe even meet their owner.

She walked into the theatre at the designated time, anxious to meet the man that had been in her dreams for weeks. The theatre was dark and empty, silent as a tomb. Kat felt so small and insignificant, like an animal trapped in a predator's gaze. There was no sign of her teacher anywhere. Perhaps he had forgotten? Kat prayed this wasn't a cruel trick.

"So you are the Count's ward, I presume."

Kat froze at the sudden voice that surrounded her and filled the theatre. If God was ever to speak to her, He would sound like this.

"I am. My name is…"

"I know your name. I also know your age and every other important detail. The Count was kind enough to make the introductions for us. What I do want to know is _why _you're here."

"To learn, sir."

"Ah yes, to learn. A classic response. But to learn what?"

"To…to sing."

"As a chore, whim, or complete desire? Music is meant to be learned and taught only if it is desired. Any other excuse and all the beauty of it is extinguished like the flame on a candle. I do not wish to waste my time if this is to be just some joke to you. I have more important things to do."

"To tell you the truth _Monsieur_, I wanted to do this to see you again. I have wanted to see you again since the night of the opera. All I can think of is…"

"So you have a crush on the man you think I am? A girl's first crush is a good start. You'll sing with more feeling then. The first lesson is always to have feeling. You must live each note, embrace each character or else the audience will know that you don't care. The audience comes, night after night, to lose themselves in another world for a few hours. Give them that, and you'll have the world. But now, I must ask you to leave. I have other important matters."

"Have I displeased you?"

"Come tomorrow at noon. Same place. Then we shall see. And from now on, you shall call me Mr. E rather than sir. Less stuffy, don't you think?"

"Yes sir…I mean. Mr. E."

"Good. Until tomorrow then."

Once again, the room descended into dark silence. Kat shivered when she realized that his voice had filled her with warmth such as she had never felt before. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

**So the next few chapters after this are already written, so I'll be able to send them out more quickly, maybe another one today ;) I may have to do it anyway since tomorrow is my animal show! So nervous, but my horse and I are gonna do our very best! Again, a big thank you to VelvetRose94 and PhantomFan01 for the great reviews. You guys are awesome and as a reward, you guys get to pick a couple for a future story! Anything except anime cause I'm not cool enough to know a lot of anime -_- To everyone else keeping in touch with my story, please take a minute and write a review. It really helps me find inspiration to keep writing and updating. Also, make sure to check out my Moulin RougexPhantom story ****_When Dreaming Ends_****. It will really help me out! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this was the first chapter written before I decided to upload my story. I tried to edit it so that the flow was good, so hopefully it works out!**

Kat stood on the stage and waited. Mr. E had told her to meet him here at noon. She was both nervous and excited for this meeting. Mr. E was said to be one of the richest men in the city, as well as one of the most handsome and elusive. She had never yet seen his face, yet she had heard that velvety voice ring out from the shadows. It had sent shivers down her spin to hear that voice. It was like chocolate, warm and smooth and comforting.

She felt him before she saw him. His warmth enveloped her and his scent filled her senses. His smell reminded her of happier times, when she lived in the country with her parents. She hadn't put her finger on what it was exactly that it reminded her of. "Hello, Katharina. You are on time." She struggled not to turn and place a face to the voice. "Of course. You are my teacher, my master. You call, I obey." There was only silence.

She began to wonder if he had left when she felt a warm hand caress her nape. "I hope that such a privilege is mine alone. I can be an extremely jealous man. I would hate to think that I must share my power." She swallowed hard as his long fingers curled into her hair. She felt as if she would faint. "I…" His fingers lightly tugged. "You what, Katharina?" His long digits trailed down her back, drawing light circles down the row of buttons. He ran his hand back up and then trailed a single tip down the whole row.

"I…meant what I said. You are my teacher. I rely on you." His hand came around her waist to gently pull her back against a solid wall of muscle. "You also said I was your master and that you obeyed when I called. Is that true as well?" Kat melted into the feeling of his hand on her waist, his body at her back. "Yes, I am yours to do with as you wish."

"Then let's begin." His hand came up until it reached her breasts. He pushed down on the mounds, forcing her to stand up straighter to relieve the pressure. "Do you feel how your body is right now? This is how it must be every single time you sing. Truthfully, many female singers think that it's the breasts that make a star. With you, we'll prove them wrong." He cupped her breasts. "I want these taped down as much as you can every performance. I want people to love you for what comes out of your mouth, not your gown." He took his hands from her and she took a deep breath.

Never, in all her life, had a man taken such liberties with her. He had held her, touched her, and then acted as if nothing was amiss. She was furious. With an angry huff, she turned and stared at Mr. E. He was tall, taller than Raoul. His hair was a dark brown, almost black. As she had felt, his fingers were long and defined, a musician's hands. His body was muscular, strong and inviting. His face was what had immediately caught her attention. He had the most piercing eyes, an emerald green with tiny gold flecks. His lips were full and parted in surprise. Covering half his face was a pure white mask, further adding to his mysterious beauty.

She sighed. "You are beautiful." He snorted and turned away, looking down at some sheet music on the piano. "As are you. Now if you are finished making jokes, I think we should continue the lesson." Kat shook her head in confusion. "I'm not making jokes. You _are_ beautiful. Please look at me." He slowly turned towards her, letting his gaze move up her body. For the first time in her life, she felt like more than just a body. His gaze made her feel like a queen.

He sighed and reached for his mask. "Before we go any further, I want you to know the truth." When he pulled off his mask, Kat gasped. Half of his face was scarred to the point of being unrecognizable. In some parts, she could see the flash of white bone. He stood there, mask in hand, waiting for her to do something. She stepped forward and gently traced the ravaged side of his face. He turned his face into the caress. _Freedom and love. He smells like freedom and love._

__**Oh, the romance. I have big plans in store for these two. BIG plans. I'm possibly rethinking some writing decisions for future chapters so I might need some help deciding! As always, review and make my muse god happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's a new chapter for all of you! Sadly, I didn't win in my animal show, but we tried our best which is the most important thing!**

Never before had someone looked at him, especially like this. All eyes that had seen his face from the day he was born had either mocked him as a freak or had run in terror. How dare this girl look at him as she did! She dared to give him a glimmer of hope that there might be someone who could love him for all that he was. A small part of that hope was that she was that someone.

He reached for her hand and pulled it from his face. "Now you see why I do what I do. I hide so that curiosity is not arisen as to what's under this mask. The few that have seen me… let's just say it was quite funny to watch them run." Kat still stared at him with those trusting eyes, memorizing every line of his face. "I don't believe you feel as little as you claim. If it was so funny, you'd jump out at people all the time. I think that it broke a little of your soul to watch them run, to hate you for something as trivial as a physical quality."

By now, Mr. E was breathing hard. He had dropped his mask to the floor, his hands now clenching around empty air. "Tell me, my dear. What would you know of that? You are beautiful, accepted by society. You will never know the true coldness of shadows." Kat raised her hand and placed it over his heart. It was beating erratically, making her smile. He was as nervous as she. "I know more than you think. Beauty too can be a curse. What frees us is the magic found within. You are no monster, Mr. E, because the light in you erases all physical scars to show a pure soul. It shows a man desperate for love."

He quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. In this moment, he could feel how small her body was. It made him feel madly protective of her. He leant down so that his lips were close to hers. "Who are you to give me hope? Do you want to be the one to give me love, to show me the warmth of human companionship?" Her eyes had closed and her head tilted back, offering Mr. E a tantalizing view of her. He brushed his lips softly over hers, then moved across her cheekbones. "I…I want to be. Let me show you." Mr. E cupped her face and kissed her nose, her eyelids, her forehead.

In that moment, he realized that he had feelings for her. They had only really just met, but she had made him happier in a few brief moments than he had ever felt in his life. What made him pause was the realization that, to have her, she would have to sacrifice everything. The warmth of day would never be hers again. He now knew that such a treasure as she should be free, not shackled to a deformed beast. He swore to keep his feelings from her, acting only as teacher, as master, as friend and confidant, but never as lover. She would never know his true feelings.

Kat grasped his waist and held on. This was no man; he was a sorcerer more like. Everything about him was a symphony of seduction and she couldn't get enough of it. She moved her hands to cling at his back. How could it ever work between them? She wanted to give him all the love in the world, to free him from his self-built prison. Even when he kissed her, she could feel that detachment. She softly gasped as she realized that her heart longed for this man. She had only just seen him, but she felt as if they had known each other forever. He would never accept her love; his walls were too strong. Kat deflated, knowing that he could never know her true feelings.

Erik gently untangled her hands from his back and pushed her away. "I will see you tomorrow, Katharina. And remember what I told you." She could only nod as he walked away. Like a fool, he turned back to her and stumbled back a step. She held her arms out to him, her eyes full of tears and an emotion he knew well: longing. He reluctantly tore himself away from her. Kat slowly let her arms as she began to wonder what exactly he wanted her remember: the lesson, or his confession?

**So...much...romance! This is what Christine should have said instead of being a jerk and going off with Raoul (sorry, not a big Raoul and Christine fan here). Oh well, more for my Kat ;) But it's getting good, ****_non_****? I'll probably just upload two today since I'm exhausted with a capital E. Like always, reviews good and me happy. No reviews, me sad and discouraged. Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I couldn't resist :)**

Kat sat at the dining table, staring into the flickering flames of the candles. All she could think of was Mr. E and his eyes, his lips, his voice. Her body felt warm at the memory of his hands holding her, keeping her close to him. His embrace had spoken volumes of safety and love, yet he had let her go. He liked her enough to hold her and kiss her, yet he had pushed her away when she would have given her heart to him in another kiss. She would have given anything…everything…

"Katharina, you know I dislike it when you stare off like that. It makes you look simple. Smile some and talk to me. I wish to know how your first lesson was."

Kat looked up and took a minute to focus. She had become so sure of Mr. E's presence that she had forgotten that she was with Raoul. She exhaled and smiled.

"I am sorry, my lord. I am just very tired. The lesson was very…intense. Mr. E, that's his name you know, Mr. E is a man that desires perfection. He was very…thorough in his lessons."

"Then you like him? You are pleased in my choice?"

"Very much, my lord. Very much indeed. I hope that he will have me for another lesson very soon. I'm afraid I am not as well trained as I thought."

Raoul chuckled and took a bite of his dinner. "I could have told you that, my dear. That is why you are taking lessons. If you must indulge in this whim, better to get some accomplishments out of it."

Kat sighed. He was being coarse tonight. She had noticed the change in him since they had arrived in Paris. Maybe it was the company they had been keeping recently. She knew that the other nobles looked down on her because of her poor beginnings. They made no secret of it. She just wished that Raoul could be a little kinder at times. She knew her failings already; she didn't need his help.

Perhaps that was what attracted her so to Mr. E. He taught her as if he knew she had potential, that her failings were only a temporary moment and that she would soon excel. He had faith in her. She was sure of it, or at least she hoped. She wanted him to think well of her. The thought that he might think ill of her, it made her lungs feel heavy. Was he thinking of her now as she was thinking of him?

He could still taste her on his lips. Mr. E groaned and rubbed a hand across his eyes and through his hair. His mind was filled with thoughts of her. Pure and lascivious thoughts alike. He wanted to protect her but he also wanted to feel her naked skin on his. Mr. E stood and walked to the window. He opened it and let a cool breeze blow in. He would keep her as far from him as he could. She was pure, untainted by the world's ugliness. He would be teacher, master, but no more. Returning to the desk, he opened a drawer and took out a sheet of paper. Dipping his quill in the ink, he began to write.

**Darn you sexual tension! I don't think I'll be able to upload for a few days since I have a couple tests, a ton of Italian homework and a hurricane to take care of. Knowing me, I might give in to temptation, but I'm not sure so just to be safe! I wrote this while watching the original Dark Shadows so I'm hoping this chapter isn't too somber. **

**I've been getting some great reviews, but not as many as I would like. If you write me a nice review, also send a PM with a couple of your choosing. I shall then write a little story with that couple. Or maybe I'll make you into a character in a future chapter! Remember, nice reviews earn nice rewards :) Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for the delay in this next chapter. With Hurricane Sandy knocking at my window, I was a bit concerned that the wind might break the glass! But enough of the hurricane pessimism. On with the story!**

_To my pupil, Mademoiselle DuMont,_

_For our next lesson, I shall expect you to come to me at the same time, same place. I hope that your dedication shall still be as strong as it was during our last lesson. I am anxious to see how you have progressed._

_With deepest sincerity,_

_Mr. E_

Kat had indeed practiced for her next lesson with Mr. E. She had waited until Raoul would leave and then she would run to the piano. Normally, she was shocked to find that she could spend hours practicing a song and truly believe that only a few minutes had passed. Maybe it was because those hours were spent thinking of the flowing notes and those beautiful green eyes. He had assumed that his face would frighten her. Instead, she wanted to kiss his face, starting with the ravaged side and making her way over.

Before she knew it, the day of her lesson had come. Raoul and the servants were shocked at the sudden change in Kat's behavior. Until that day, she had been walking around in a dream-like state. Now, she was running around, excited and involved in the world. The change was miraculous. They all believed that it was the weather. Kat knew it was because today was going to be filled with sweet kisses and music.

The time came and she practically ran out to the carriage. Raoul smiled to himself as he walked down the stairs and stepped up into the carriage. He was pleased that his gift was so appreciated by his little dear. He wanted her to be happy. He tapped his inside breast pocket. He had planned on proposing tonight, but she was so tired after her last lesson that he felt it best to postpone. Besides, they had all the time in the world.

The carriage dropped Kat off in front of the opera house. She resisted the urge to run up the stairs. She would see him soon enough; she didn't want Raoul to know. She would tell him soon about her new love, but not yet. She opened the door and stepped into the dark corridor. Only then did she allow herself to run down the hall, the door slowly closing behind her. Running into the theatre, she looked around desperately for Mr. E, but he was no where she could see.

"Mr. E? Where are you?"

His voice rang out, filling the theatre with vibrations. "I am here. The music is on the piano. The music will play when you sing. I will watch from my seat here."

"Where is 'here'"?

"That is for me to know and for you not to question. When you sing, you must be willing to sing to one and all, not just one person. Every face in the audience should feel that your voice is for them and that the words are spoken from your heart to theirs. Since you do not know where I am, you will be looking everywhere, thus singing to every face in the crowd."

"I'm afraid. I've never sung in front of people. I feel safe with you. Why can I not sing just to you?"

"Why? I may not attend every performance, or I may not sit in the same box. What will you do then? Refuse to perform? Ignore the audience for a single face? That is not what a _professional_ does."

"But I am not a professional. Why are you being so cruel?"

"_CRUEL? _I am your teacher! You pay me to teach you what I know, not what you want to hear. It was an indiscretion, nothing more. Do not assume that a single kiss gives you the right to ignore what I have to teach."

"But I come here for you!"

Her chest was heaving from frustration and anger. What did he not understand? All she wanted was for him to come down and teach her face-to-face and then kiss her in reward for her improvement. She didn't want him to be hiding away where she couldn't see, where she couldn't reach. This was too…serious. And now he was completely silent. The empty room began to close in on her before he finally spoke.

"I want you out. I do not have the time to be catering to the whims of a bored little child. You will find the door open for you. I do not expect to see you again."

"Mr. E! Please, I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I…I want to learn. I do! Please, say something. Say anything. Mr. E!"

Her cries were met with a crushing silence.

**This chapter was a bit tough for me. The chapter after this was already written so I had to decide how I wanted to get from the past chapter to the one after this. So like any good writer, I had my heroine mess up really bad! Don't want to make it to easy for them!**

**For everyone reading, I really beg for some reviews and answers to a very important question. I had originally some chapters to satisfy a friend's desire for smut. Compared to the chapters that I've added recently, these upcoming chapters are a complete 180. I would love to get some opinions of if I should leave it as is, edit it severely, or just change some non-explicit details as replacement? Please, please, please help me answer this question!**

**Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so extremely tired (my history class is such a drain), but I couldn't resist :)**

Kat was hesitant in going to him. She knew that she had been wrong, but it didn't make it any easier to admit. She stopped and took a deep breath. This was Mr. E, her friend, her teacher, her…everything. She stepped up to the thick, oaken door of the room she assumed was his office and gently knocked. She heard his velvety voice respond. "Enter!" She took another deep breath and opened the door.

He was hunched over his desk, furiously writing something. His hair was positively wild. Kat closed the door and took a few steps into the room. It was purely masculine, no trace of any female intervention. The whole room reminded Kat of Mr. E. "Well, what is it? I'm a very busy man, as you can see. If you have no business, then please leave." Kat swelled at his icy tone and lifted her chin. "You won't send me away. I know you won't." His hand stopped and the fingers opened, dropping the quill. She thought that she had made some progress, but those fingers quickly curled into a tight fist, the knuckles turning a ghostly white. "What do you want? As I said, I'm very busy."

"Yes, I can see that. I just came to…to apologize. I care too much to let us stay mad at each other about something so trivial." Mr. E slammed his hand down on the desk and stood up forcefully, causing the chair to move back. "Trivial? You once said I was your teacher, your master! Why do you come here and torture me if you refuse to listen? Have some compassion for the monster!" Tears flowed from her eyes and she clutched at her stomach. "You are no monster. If you were, I wouldn't care for you. I care for you Mr. E, more than I think I should."

He froze and stared fixedly at her. It seemed an age before he seemed to collapse on himself. "What do you want from me? You have taken my heart, soul, and mind. Hell, you've even taken over my body. If you cut me, my blood would echo with the sound of your voice. Now you come here determined to take my freedom. Tell me, Katharina. How much more can I give you before you'll let me go?"

Kat stepped forward and grabbed his hand. "I will not let you go until I have all of you and you have all of me. I will do anything and everything you ever ask of me." He lifted a finger and traced it down her temple. "Grow wings and fly." She laughed and smiled up at him. "Perhaps I should rephrase that. I will do anything and everything you ever ask of me if it is physically possible for me to do so." A fire burned in his eyes as Mr. E grasped her around the waist and pushed her back. "Take off your clothes."

Kat gasped and moved back a step. The room seemed to have gotten hotter since she had stepped through the door. "I…I can't. Please don't ask me to." Mr. E's brows came down and the eyes were those of a predator with its prey in sight. "Why? It is physically possible for you to do it. Will you break your promise?" He scoffed and turned back to the desk. "Don't bother me again. I will find you another teacher, for I will not endure your torture any longer." He had thought she left when he heard a small sigh. "I think I'm in love with you. That love makes me trust you." He slowly lifted his head and turned back towards her. She gulped as she prepared to take a leap of faith. "I want you, Mr. E, more than I've ever wanted before."

**Well, it's the moment of truth, ladies and gentlemen. I can either keep the next original chapter and shock you all with how completely smutty (full of sex) it is, or hold off and put a few chapters before I shock. I'm serious. The next few chapters are just smut. That's all. It's somewhat ridiculous.**

**Please tell me what you think or else I'll be forced to make a decision and you may not like it. Also, as always, please give a nice little review. It goes a long way! Happy Halloween everyone! Till next time :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Mr. E looked upon her like a starving man in front of a buffet. She could barely breathe, her excitement expanding beyond the confines of her corset. She felt a shiver crawl up her back at the look in his eyes. Didn't he see how desperate she was for him?

Hesitantly, Mr. E reached out and brushed the back of his hand down her cheek. "So soft," he murmured. "I wonder if the rest of you is this soft." Kat felt her eyes close as he trailed his hand down the column of her throat and across her delicate collarbones. With a shuddering breath, he drew his hands away from her skin. Kat's eyes opened in surprise to see that Mr. E had put as much distance between his body and hers. Her heart sank.

"I…I'm very sorry. I'll leave." Kat turned to go. Her hand stilled on the doorknob as she felt two shivering hands on her shoulders and warm breath on the back of her neck. "Forgive me, Kat. I played a cruel trick on you. Forgive me, I…I would never. Not to you. You're too good for a _beast _like me." Kat felt silent tears caress her cheek. He was a man in pain, a man that had been betrayed his whole life and had suffered cruelly for it.

She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You are _not _a beast. You are the man that has given me music. You are the man that has given me warmth and light. You are the man that has opened my heart to the thought of love. Don't you see? A beast is a person that is ugly inside. You have too much heart to ever possibly be a beast."

Mr. E wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame, drawing her even closer to his larger one. In all his years, he had finally found the one person that finally understood him, that embraced him for who he was inside, not for what he was physically. This angelic beauty had learned to love a misshapen creature of the dark.

This thought nearly drove Mr. E to his knees. Kat sensed this and led him to a nearby chair. He sat with his elbows on his knees, his hands dangling between his legs, his head bowed. She kneeled at his feet, wiping the tears from his cheek and slowly moved to remove his mask. His eyes widened for a moment with betrayed agony, but allowed her to do it. She pulled the gleaming white mask from his skin and stared at the half of him that disfigured almost beyond recognition. Placing her hands on his arms, she leaned forward and kissed every part of his face, giving special attention to his scars. He leaned into her kisses and closed his eyes in ecstasy. If only she could stay with him forever. He would forgive God for all the years of pain and loneliness if only he could spend the rest of his time on this Earth with the woman at his feet. If he could have her, his soul could heal.

**Oh my goodness, it has been TOO long since I have updated this story that I can't believe it! I thought I'd take a little break from finals study to revisit my lovely Phantom and Kat :) I've decided with some help from my lovely beta nibblesfan that the the smutty version of this story is no more! This story will earn it's M rating later, but for right now it looks like this might be more of a regency romance than a 50 Shades. Know what? I don't mind! I like this version better :) As always, reviews are always welcome and make me smile every time! Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So...I have a final in my worst class tomorrow and I've studied all day so time for some therapy romance :)**

Kat awoke the next morning with a sigh of contentment on her face. She stretched and smiled at the thought that she had kissed the man that she had fallen in love with. He had held her and made her feel safe and loved. When she had left him yesterday, he had held her hand tight. When she stepped out onto the street to hail a carriage, she looked down and smiled at the key he had slipped into her small palm. _"This is a key to my office, my private domain. This is the only place that I can truly be myself. I now want you to be a part of it."_

The key now rested comfortably between her breasts, close to her heart. She wore it on a silver chain that was the only reminder of her mother. Kat was still smiling as the maid came bustling in to her room, throwing wide the curtains. Kat moved as if in a dream as she was dressed and prepared for a day out with the Count. He had prepared a small picnic lunch that contained a secret within: a small black box.

Raoul was so anxious to begin the day that he stood waiting impatiently at the foot of the stairs. He looked up as Kat slowly descended. She had been dressed in a gown of pale blue, a color that highlighted her dark locks. Her maid had added a large sun hat to the ensemble. It had a ring of daisies, forget-me-nots, lilac and ivy. _What a fitting combination_. She smiled and gently took his offered hand. He placed it on his forearm and laid his hand possessively over hers.

They walked out and he handed her into the carriage. The driver had been told ahead of time where to drive them. Raoul didn't want to ruin the surprise by giving away their location while in her presence. They rode on in silence, Raoul watching intently as Kat watched the people passing the carriage.

They quickly arrived at their destination, a small park on the outskirts of town. There was a small field with a path meandering around it. There were only a few couples walking on the path, completely absorbed in each other. Raoul stepped down from the carriage and offered his hand to Kat. She looked around with wonderment. "Raoul, you've never brought me here before. It's beautiful."

"This is a place that I treasure above all others. My father proposed to my mother here. They would bring me here all the time. Those were some of the few moments when I was…truly happy." Kat looked up at her guardian with a sad smile. This was a big confession for him. She felt pity for this man that stood with his hand on hers, his face set in a grim expression. Kat laid her other hand on his and laid her head on his shoulder. He steered her towards an area in the middle of the field and laid out the picnic blanket while Kat emptied the basket of its contents.

She was about to sit when she noticed that Raoul was on one knee, looking up at her with a look in his eyes that she had only seen once before. _Mr.E._ "Kat, I…I know this is sudden…" _Mr.E._ "Raoul, what…?" _Mr.E._ "Kat…my beautiful, kind, wonderful Kat, please…please let me love you." _Mr. E._ "I will always love you. This ring…this will be a symbol of our love. I will protect you and you shall want for nothing! I swear! I…I love you."

Kat could only stare down at shining blue eyes. Neither noticed the audience watching them from behind a tree, clutching at his heart, silent tears running down his cheeks. _It was all a lie._

__**No! Not my poor Phantom! I never like a sad Phantom but I don't want the relationship getting too fluffy too quickly. Like any good relationship, there has to be some trouble! Also, for the flower meanings, daisy=innocence, forget-me-not=remember me forever, lilac=first love, ivy=fidelity ( ) I wanted the flowers on the hat to have some significance beyond just looking pretty. Well, I'm not sure if I'll be able to update any time this week, but I will certainly try. As always, reviews are very much appreciated! Till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

Kat could only stare down at the man kneeling at her feet. How strange he looked, almost…_comical_. This was Raoul, her guardian, looking up at her with such expectation and getting his trousers so dirty. Kat struggled to contain her smile as she knelt down and brought Raoul to his feet. Dusting off his shoulders, she looked up at him with a gentle look on her face. "Raoul…You do me a great honor, but…I need some time to think this through. This is rather sudden, you must admit."

Raoul looked shocked, but then quickly regained his composure. Smiling, he cupped her cheek. "Of course. You shall all the time you may need to think over my proposal." Kat smiled and bent to repack the basket. For some reason, she didn't feel like having a picnic anymore. She finished and turned to leave when she felt two hands grab her shoulders. She was turned around to face her guardian. "You will think about it, won't you?" He was earnest and sincere, but Kat found that her promise stuck in her throat. She forsook words and instead nodded, still smiling.

Raoul picked up the blanket and basket and they began the short walk back to the carriage. Raoul's thoughts were centered on the beautiful woman at his side and of the beautiful life he would give once she said yes. Kat's mind was otherwise engaged on another man with shining green eyes. She needed to see him, needed to hear his voice, needed his arms around her and his soothing heartbeat. When they reached the waiting carriage, Raoul handed Kat up. She sat down by the window and was surprised to find that her body reflexively moved itself to sit s far from his as possible.

Raoul stepped up and shut the door. About to give the directions to his house, Kat reached out and laid her hand on his arm. "I've been quite foolish. I forgot that I have a lesson today and Mr. E will be quite furious if I'm late. Can you drop me off at the opera house? I'll be back early." Raoul smiled and gave the directions to the driver. Kat turned back to stare out the window. She found that instead of looking at what was outside; she was focused more on ignoring who was inside.

When they arrived at the opera house, she didn't wait to have Raoul hand her out. She needed air, desperately. She shut the door and calmly walked towards the building until she heard the carriage pull away. Then, looking around and seeing no audience, she grabbed her skirts and ran for the door. Finding the door unlocked, she dashed for the door of his office. Unlocking the door, she pulled it open to find the room empty and cold. He had obviously not been here in some time.

Running through the building, she desperately searched for him. Her heart felt heavy with each passing moment that she couldn't find him. Coming to a stop outside one of the dressing rooms, she leaned against the wall to catch her breath. In a flash, she felt herself pressed against the wall, her back being pushed in by a force of strong muscle. _He _was here, and he was angry. She was spun around to come face to face with a pair of emerald eyes, bright with hurt and ice. "What are _you _doing here?"

**Well, I took my hardest final today and think I did really well so I thought I'd celebrate with writing another chapter! I have some ideas for what I want to happen ****_after _****this chapter, so I had to think hard about how I wanted to make the connection. It's going to be tough since I plan on making Raoul a VERY bad character and right now I'm feeling slightly bad for him! I'm hoping that I'll spend the next couple days studying, but... As always, reviews are wonderful! Till next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

"What are _you_ doing here?" Mr. E looked down at her, eyes blazing. His body was still except for the strong column of his throat. Kat stared as the straining cords in his neck, that tantalizing lump moving up and down frantically. She looked back up at him and tried to speak; her throat wouldn't work. Her body wouldn't, _couldn't_ move as she was held captive by those beautiful green eyes. She was falling into that emerald sea…

"Answer me, damn you! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your _precious_ Count? I'm surprised you can _bear_ to be parted, even for a moment." Kat's eyes shot up, filled with confusion. What was he talking about? If anyone was precious, if she couldn't stand to be parted from anyone, it was the man in front of her. Raoul was her guardian, nothing more. _Wait_…

"You saw us in the park today, didn't you?" Mr. E squinted and harshly released her shoulders. He stepped away from her until his back was pressed against the opposite wall. IT seemed an eternity as they stood looking at each other. Finally, Kat made the first move by slowly pushing herself off the wall. She knew that he was barely holding on to his control, so she would have to handle him as she would an animal on edge.

"You saw me with Raoul today. But you misunderstand. He proposed but I…I didn't give him an answer. I told him I needed time. I couldn't tell him the truth. I don't need time. I need…I need _you_. That's why I'm here. I wanted to know if you…if you need…me…too…" At this point, she had begun to blush as she noticed the man before her change. He was blushing and his eyes had gone from emerald to a dark, pine green. She knew the answer but she needed him to say it just once.

She walked forward slowly, her eyes never leaving his. "Please. I need to know. Could you possibly need me too? If not, then I'll spend the rest of my life in boring comfort with my guardian. If so, then I'll be free to spend the rest of my life completely, utterly, _madly_ in love with a man so infuriatingly wonderful that I can't help but love him with everything that I am. So which is it?"

By now, his chest was rapidly rising and falling. She had approached him slowly until her body was pressed into his. He looked down at her shining eyes, his lips so close to hers. God he wanted to kiss her. Against his will, he found himself wondering how he was ever going to let her go. His lips moved closer to hers, but he stopped himself before his lips touched hers. He needed to let her go, but… "Please step back. If you don't I might make a very foolish mistake."

"The foolish mistake would be to do nothing." In a sudden move, she grabbed his lapels and pulled him forward. The kiss was passionate and pure, a blending of two souls. She slowly ran her hands up his chest past his shoulders to end buried in his hair. She held on to his head as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She pulled back and Mr. E made a small sound of protestation. "I do need air, my love. That doesn't mean I'm close to finished with you." He smiled in satisfaction. She's _mine._

**Finally home for winter break, and lovin' it! Sadly, I came home to find that my lovely neighbor town of Newtown has had an incredible tragedy. My heart goes out to the parents and all those sweet little angels that won't be coming home for Christmas. On a happier note, I have used my sadness to inspire me to write another chapter! I should be able to update more often now that I have a little more than a month to relax and WRITE! And I have a little challenge? for all my readers and reviewers. Which couple would you like me to write a story for? I'm in the mood for a new story idea, but I thought I'd let my loyal readers choose :) As always, reviews are much appreciated :) Til next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

They held each other close as their lips continued to battle each other for control. Finally, Mr. E pulled away and looked down at her flushed face. He wanted her so badly and he could tell she wanted him too, but he would resist. She was young and there was still a chance that he could save her from a life of darkness. He should try and save her, but his soul kept repeating the same word: _stay, stay, stay_. It didn't take long before his mind and heart joined in the mantra. She was a balm to his broken soul.

He couldn't contain himself as he bent and scooped her small body up into his arms. She clung tightly to his neck and kissed his cheek as he carried her into his office and through the secret door to his bedroom. Walking to the edge of the bed, he laid her down and sat next to her. She was beautiful, a goddess of music and light and love. He smiled as she looked up into his face, her eyes glowing with such lovely gentleness that it took his breath away.

She reached up and ran her fingers down his mask. "I want to know you. I've kissed you and I love you, yet I don't even know your name!" Mr. E smiled and laid his hand over hers, linking their fingers. "I agree. We have shared so much already; the least I can do is allow you to know my Christian name. It's Erik. Just Erik." Her smile widened and she rose from the bed to kneel at his feet. She laid her head on his knee and sighed as he rested his hand on her head. _She is gentle and kind; she is mine._ At this point, Kat began to absentmindedly run her hand up and down his muscled calf. Erik's breath hitched at the new sensation.

He pulled her up until she sat beside him on the bed. He caressed her face lovingly and ran his fingers through her thick mass of hair. She closed her eyes and leaned into his caresses. He took this moment to gently push her back onto the pillows. Leaning down, he allowed his lips to lightly brush hers before he moved his head to rest against her breast. Kat drew complex patterns on his back and rubbed his thick hair. Erik sleepily smiled and reached for her waist. He pulled her close and they cuddled together as the hours flew by.

Kat's thoughts were pleasantly employed dreaming of a handsome, musical man with a beautiful soul and shining green eyes. Erik thought of the woman in his arms. He loved this woman desperately and he became determined to protect her, willing to give up his life for her. He was desperate for the day when she would bear his name and become a constant part of his life. She would bring sunshine into his dark world.

Raoul paced frantically around his home. He could only think of his lovely young ward. The woman had become a major distraction for him. He wanted her, both as wife and lover, yet she had yet to give an answer to his proposal. As it was, he hadn't seen her for days. The only way he knew she was alive was the hastily scribbled note that she had had delivered, telling him that she had to practice, so she would probably stay with a friend at the opera house. _Damn the girl!_ She was always practicing, always somehow denying him.

Raoul stopped and ran a hand over his face and through his hair. He couldn't understand it. He had kept his promise of fidelity, forsaking all of female society's offers to share their beds. _He _had remained _chaste_ so that he would take Kat's hand in marriage as pure as she. His chastity had proven useful. By denying his bed, the women had taken him into their confidence. They told him the news that the mysterious Mr. E, the benefactor of the opera house, had also disappeared. Who was this man? He paid good money to have this man teach Kat to sing. However, he had yet to meet the man.

Raoul shook his head and continued pacing. He fought to focus his mind on better things. He thought of how beautiful she would look on their wedding day, her hair and the veil glowing to look like a halo around her angelic face. He imagined her perfect lips as they spoke the words: _I do_. He knew that their wedding night would be magical and within a few months, he would have her full with his child. Kat would prove to be perfect in every way: as mother, wife, and lover. All he had to do was convince her to say yes.

**Phew, another chapter! Slowly building up my main point of the story: Phantom good, Raoul bad! Haha, anyways I really don't have much to say today. Got some bad news grade-wise so not really in a good mood :( As always, reviews are great and very much appreciated! Seriously, they make me happy and inspire me to keep uploading! Til next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

Days passed in bliss for the couple as they embraced their love for each other and music. Erik found that in those days, he smiled more than he had ever done before. Kat brought joy to his life and his heart sang her name in gratitude. Unlike her predecessor, Kat never made a move to remove his mask. She was content with allowing him to choose when and if he would be comfortable enough to do so in her presence.

They had yet to speak again of what had occurred between her and the Count. Erik knew that it would have to be done eventually, but he was reluctant to break this new peace. Unfortunately, it did have to come. After about a week of her staying, she walked in to his office and spoke so softly that he had to strain himself to hear. "I must go back. I don't want to…but I must." Erik experienced a sharp pain in his chest, but he understood. She loved him, of that he had no doubt, but he also knew that there were feelings of some kind within her heart for the Count.

As quickly as she had come in, she was gone. The quill fell from his hand as his body sagged. This feeling of abandonment was a terrible one, especially when done by one he loved. He felt his body shaking and his mind fill with dark thoughts. He frantically shook his head. He wasn't mad; he was just…insanely jealous. Erik groaned and dropped his head on the desk. Why did he have to choose a woman so damn desirable?

She walked slowly back to the house she shared with Raoul. It didn't feel like home anymore for her. Like the phrase "home is where the heart is," she had found herself considering home to be at the Opera House with a certain man. Kat sighed and braced herself for what she knew must come. The questions, the judgment, the scandal. She paused briefly before mounting the stairs. Before she had made it to the last, the door was opened to show that Raoul had been waiting.

They said not a word as she passed him through the door. No words as he took her cloak from her shoulders and hanged it. No words as they went in to the dining room for breakfast. He held her chair out and waited until she sat down before he pushed her in. He lingered behind her a moment longer than was proper, but he felt that it was necessary and allowed. It had been days since he had seen her; the last time, he had proposed and she had disappeared with the promise that she would consider his suit.

He cleared his throat and walked over to the sideboard, fixing a plate for Kat. Before walking back, he took a box from a drawer. He turned to see that she hadn't raised her eyes, chaste gentle creature that she was. He laid the plate and box in front of her. Opening the box, he revealed his engagement gift to her: an elaborate necklace with emeralds, rubies and diamonds, all set in a spider web design.

Taking it gently from the box, he draped it around her neck. She made no move so he took it as a good sign; leaning down, he softly kissed the nape of her neck. He was shoved back as she suddenly stood and ran from the room. He ran after her, but was too late as he watched her run out the door. He didn't understand what had happened to the woman he had proposed to only a few days ago. In her place, he was shocked to find that a moody wildcat of a girl had taken her place. His arms sank to his sides as he sighed in frustration. She would come back. She always came back, and then they would talk.

She walked swiftly down the streets, desperate for air. This necklace she wore was lighter than it appeared, but it felt like the world had been placed on her. She felt like a butterfly caught in the web she wore, struggling to be free. She loved Raoul, but it was only when he put the necklace on her that she realized she wasn't _in love _with him. That honor belonged to another man entirely.

As if by instinct, she once more found herself in front of the welcoming façade of the Opera House. Running up the stairs, she threw open the doors and made a dash for the haven of Erik's office. She found the door unlocked and yanking it open, tumbled into the room. Erik looked surprised until he caught a glimpse of the necklace. She noticed that the muscles in his jaw tightened when he saw the trinket.

Walking up to him, she stood on tiptoes and crashed her mouth against his. He was more than willing and he wrapped his arms securely around her body. She felt her cheeks grow wet as tears began steadily flowing from her eyes. This was where she belonged, where she was always meant to belong. Her hands traced up his arms past his strong neck to tangle in his hair. She felt when his kisses became more insistent, more desperate. He clung to the fabric at her back, keeping her close to him.

The heavy muscles in her arms began to work, letting her lift them from his shoulders to push against his firm chest. He clung determinedly but slowly loosened his grip on her dress and mouth. Kat gasped, fighting to catch her breath. She could see the desire in his eyes, turning the gold flecks in the sea of green into little jewels. She wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring, but she knew what she wanted in this moment. She was tired of always having to ultimately leave him, always having to cause him pain by leaving him for another man. Enough was enough.

She reached up slowly to unclasp the necklace that Raoul had placed on her neck as what she knew was a reaffirmation of his love. The chain fell away easily, leaving her neck completely bare. She dropped the jewelry on his desk and began to work on the row of buttons on the front of her gown. Her shaking fingers made it difficult, but she managed to free herself from the clothing. The dress pooled at her feet, leaving her in her corset and chemise. Through it all, Erik had followed her every move with his eyes.

His hand came forward and gently caressed her cheek. She leaned into the caress and he knew in that moment that it was now or never. He gently pulled her back into his arms and smiled joyfully when she made no protest. He wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring, but he knew what he wanted in this moment. After much awkward fumbling, two hearts were finally joined as Erik found completion in Kat's embrace. She was his, and he was determined to keep it that way.

**Oh my goodness, I was finally able to upload another chapter! I had such writer's block for this chapter and no internet so I had plenty of time to get over it lol In one sentence, I took so much planned smuttiness and made it nice and Regency-romance. I'm hoping that I don't get the block back for the next chapter, but no promises!**

**I have a new story out so everyone should be show their support and check it out. It's a Teen Wolf fic called ****_The Moon gives us its blessings_****. I'm really excited about this new story so I would love to see if anyone agrees! And while I'm at it, also check out my Moulin RougexPhantom fic ****_When Dreaming Ends_****. I give lovely Erik a whole new adventure ;)**

**Like always, reviews are very nice and much appreciated! Til next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

Erik awoke to feel an unusual weight on his chest and left arm. He looked down at the mass of unruly dark curls. _Oh yes, I remember now_. He smiled and leaned down until his lips pressed softly into her hair. Pulling his arm slowly from beneath her, he lifted her enough so that he could rise from the bed. She stirred slightly, but otherwise made no move of waking. Erik couldn't help at how ridiculous she could be, but he knew it didn't matter. He was hopelessly, completely, and possessively in love with her. He was jealous of everyone she saw, everything she touched.

She must have felt the aggressive change in the atmosphere because she moaned and stretched like a cat. Looking up at him, she smiled and he found that it was pleasantly contagious. She held her arms out and he willingly fell back onto the bed and into her embrace. His head rested on her breast and his eyes closed in ecstasy as she ran her fingers through his hair and massage his scalp. He loved this feeling in all its delicious innocence.

"Marry me." The fingers stilled for a moment but hesitantly resumed. He felt her breathing hitch as the words left his lips. _Oh God, I've made a mistake, haven't I? _Her voice was soft when she spoke. "I can't. Everything is more complicated than you think. As it is, I haven't thought of Raoul once." Erik sighed deeply and lifted his head to glare at her. "What does he have to do with this? I am asking you to marry, not you and that fop."

She laughed and kissed his nose. "I know but Raoul has given me everything I would still be on the streets if it weren't for him. He brought me to you after all." Erik shook his head, his thick locks flipping around, making Kat want to brush them back into place. With an angry sigh, he spoke with ice in his voice. "No. _We_ found each other. It was more than just him. You could have been found by any other manager, any other man period, which could have fallen in love with your voice. But we found each other, out of every single person in this whole world. No, I don't believe I owe Raoul that."

Kat reached out and brushed a lock of hair back from his face. "Believe what you will but I can't just enter into such an arrangement without at least warning him." Erik rose and grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her body to his, crushing her against his chest. "Why is his opinion so important to you?" Kat let her head drop onto his chest, shielding he face from his scrutinizing eyes. "He has…proposed to me. No, don't look at me like that. I never gave him my answer. I was conflicted about my feelings for you and I wanted to make sure if they were reciprocated before I said yes. That's why I must speak to him. I want you, my lover, you and only you. I will gladly be your wife but I must first give Raoul my refusal."

Erik sighed and nodded. He understood that this was a difficult moment for her. She loved the Count, but she also loved him. He released her shoulders and turned away, rising from the bed. If he looked at her, he felt certain that he wouldn't be able to do what must be done. "You must go back today. Do what needs to be done in your own time, but don't come back until you do." He heard a soft cry behind him, but he forced himself to stay where he was. "Erik, please! Do you love me?"

His shoulders stooped in defeat as he admitted the truth. "I do, more than I think any man ever has before. And you? Do you love me?"

"Yes! God forgive me, yes!"

"Then you will go and you will do what you must. The sooner you do, the sooner we can be together, but I mean it. Don't come back until it's done. I refuse to share you with another!"

Once more, Kat found herself alone in bed. Erik had sent her home, despite her protestations and begging. She had yet to find the courage to speak to Raoul, rushing to her room before he had even seen her. She felt like a coward, but she was afraid of the look she knew he would get. Raoul was a good man and deserved more than what she had given. His declaration had come with the hope of keeping her always, making her his forever. She huffed and rose, gathering the courage she needed to dress for dinner. The sooner it was done, the sooner she could return to her love and Raoul could begin to look elsewhere for a worthy woman.

Meanwhile, Raoul was very much aware of when Kat returned to him. He smelled her perfume, heard the rustle of her gown. Since he had learned of his feelings for her, each of her gowns had developed its own sound. He was confused to find that he didn't recognize the noise that this one made. Today was the day when he would finally call her his. He would kiss her, hold her, take her body into his arms and revel in the feel of her against him. He was torn from his thoughts when he saw Kat walk through the door. Tonight, she wore a gown of emerald with the necklace he had given her.

He held his hand out to her. "Come Kat. Come sit by me." She slowly walked over and sat as far from him as possible, perched on the very edge of the sofa. Raoul moved closer and, taking her by the shoulders, turned her to look at him. He cleared his throat and rubbed his palms on his breeches. "I suppose that you have given my offer some thought." She blushed that beautiful crimson color and lowered her eyes to stare at the carpet. He laughed and tilted her head up. "I know that my offer may have seemed sudden but I can assure you, I thought long and hard about it. I have fallen in love with you, Kat. I often find myself imagining what life would be like if we were man and wife. I want it, Kat. I want you. I need you."

She pulled her head from his hand and turned to look out the window. "Please Raoul…I have given your offer some thought. I find I cannot…" Raoul reached for her hands and pulled them onto his lap. "My love, don't. Let me have some time to convince you of my intentions. I kiss these hands and I dream of my ring on them. I kneel at your feet, willing to give up any and all control I ever had to you." Kat's eyes widened and she began to feel desperate. "Raoul, please…" Suddenly, his eyes filled with a storm that Kat had never seen before. "No!"

Raoul grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her back against the arm of the sofa. When she opened her mouth to protest, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She pushed against him but he couldn't stop his assault on her mouth. With one hand, he held her arms above her head. He lifted his head and released her arms, which collapsed uselessly behind her. He sat back on his knees and looked down at that which he had desired for so long. It was exactly as he imagined it and he didn't allow himself to delay. In his lust, he didn't see the tears that had leaked from the corner of her eye. With his other hand, he grasped the hem of her gown and pulled up.

**This chapter proved to be somewhat of a problem. I started it and had no idea how I was going to finish it so I decided just to get to the development of a jerk Raoul. Well...I know Raoul is a jerk but he needed to become a certain kind of jerk (which I did warn about in the second chapter!). **

**I felt like Erik in this chapter only yesterday and the day before. Sadly, I broke up with my boyfriend so now I'm getting revenge by being productive and optimistic! I hope everyone had some great holidays and an awesome New Year's!**

**As always, reviews are much appreciated! Til next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

Raoul stood up, brushing off his coat. Looking back at his lovely prize, he was shocked to find Kat sobbing. He believed they were tears of ecstasy until she looked at him. For as long as he lived, he would never forget that look. It made him feel more as if he had committed murder rather than bring her orgasmic pleasure. He reached for her but she ducked away from him. She ran for the door, pulling at her dress. Raoul looked up, startled at her reaction "Kat, wait." She shook her head furiously as she quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks. "No, Raoul. I came to tell you I refuse your offer. Instead of listening to me…you…raped me."

He puffed up with indignation and stepped forward. "Never! I made love to you!" Kat flew around and raised her hand as if preparing to strike him. "You assault me and call it love! I call it a betrayal. I would rather die than marry you." Raoul deflated at her words. He held out his hands in a silent plea. "But…I love you." In her fury, Kat straightened, looking more like a goddess than ever before. She tilted her chin up empirically. "You should have thought of that when I begged you to stop." Wiping harshly at her eyes, she swiftly walked out the door, slamming it on his heart.

He made no move except to clench his hands into tight fists. He had given her time to fall in love with him, to choose to stay with him forever as his wife. Instead, she had the nerve to act the prim little miss, accusing him of doing something he had not. Well…at least had not done in that moment. A dark shadow fell over his face as rage threatened to boil over inside. So, this was how things were to be. Very well, she would have to return eventually and when she did... Raoul smiled.

She ran through the misty streets, stumbling past faceless strangers. The rain that had only begun to fall soaked through her gown, making her shiver. She had only one destination in mind: the opera house and Erik. She didn't stop until she saw the imposing façade in the rain. She wouldn't stop until she was in the arms of the man she loved. Meanwhile, Erik sat at his desk, trying desperately to finish his work, but all he could think of was Kat. God, how he loved her. He had once lived only for himself but now, every breath, every beat of his heart, every moment he lived was for her. He was startled from his reverie when the reason for his dreams burst through the door.

He stood as she rushed into his arms and flung her arms around his waist. He held her shivering, sobbing body until she began to still in his arms. They didn't speak until Kat lifted her head from his chest. She lifted her lips to him. Her lips rained kisses on his face as if she was drowning and only through these kisses could she get any air. Her hands pulled at his jacket, anchoring her body to his; she needed him, needed his warmth, his strength, the comfort only he could give her.

Pulling back slightly, he put his hands on her cheeks, stilling her frantic movements. Erik looked into her eyes to see a deep and unending…fear. She was afraid. Surely not of him! She wouldn't be here, kissing him if she was. "What happened to you? Why were you crying?" Her eyes filled with tears and she buried her head in the warmth of him. "Raoul. He…took advantage of me. I tried to tell him that I refused but…he just…Oh God I can still feel his mouth on me! Kiss the pain away Erik. Make me forget." Erik tried to move her away, tried to look into her eyes again. He could hear the pain in his voice.

She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him with a ferocity he had never felt from her before. He tried to remove her, but he could only pull her closer to him. She was upset and clearly wasn't thinking. If she wasn't willing to, then he would have to do it for her. He grabbed her waist and forcefully pushed her back. It was like trying to pull his skin off, she was so attached but eventually she let go. He looked her in the eyes, making sure she saw him when he spoke.

"He hurt you, I can see it." Kat made a small sound of pain, but Erik continued. "He hurt you and betrayed you, but that doesn't mean you have to do something you might regret. What I'm trying to say is that I will not bed you right after another has…mistreated you so. I am a gentleman enough to know that, and I love you enough to know that it will only hurt you more, in the end."

Tears still ran down her cheeks, but she had visibly calmed some since Erik had pushed her away. She released a shuddering breath and dropped her head on his chest. Resting one hand on his waist and pushing the other into his hand at her waist, she intertwined their fingers. "You are right, of course. I just don't want to remember the ugliness of it. You are beautiful and everything you do is beautiful and I thought that…if I came here and…with you, then the ugliness would go away."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "My dear, have you seen my face? If you wished to escape ugliness, you came to the wrong place I must say!" Kat chuckled but tightened her hold on him. "I know you tease but I mean it. I love you more than anyone or anything I have ever known. I can only know peace and love in your arms. If you will not…you know, then just hold me."

Dropping his chin onto her head, he also tightened his hold on her. This moment was less about causing pleasure as it was about erasing pain. His heart ached that he couldn't have protected her, but she was here now. Looking at the fire burn in the fireplace, he swore vengeance on the man that had tried to destroy his beloved.

**I haven't updated for this is so long and to quote Puss in Boats, I have shamed myself! I got a little caught up with some other stories (which everyone who loves this one should check out to show support ;D), the beginning of Downton Abbey season 3 and prepping for the return to school in two weeks! So much to do and so little time to do it in!**

**Anyways, like always, reviews are much appreciated! Seriously, they make me smile and determined to update faster. Plus, it makes me love my readers all the more! Til next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

Raoul wandered aimlessly around the house, touching everything that Kat had ever touched. He could still remember her eyes. No matter what happened, that look would stay with him until the end of eternity. The way she had looked at him hit harder than any he had known before. Most virgins he had been with were grateful after their first climatic experience, but not Kat. Not his Kat. She looked at him as if he had failed at some immense secret test. Had he really raped her?

Raoul knew then that he truly loved her. He had seen other girls look at him as she had, but he hadn't cared. In fact, he had turned away and lived his life as if they hadn't mattered. Kat was different. He cared _deeply_.

At the same time she stayed at the opera house, the mysterious Mr. E had disappeared even further, if that was possible. There was no sign of life from the mysterious opera benefactor. It was like he had just…vanished. Raoul stopped his pacing, frozen with thought. Mr. E was Kat's tutor…she was gone more time than she was here…Mr. E was nowhere to be seen… For the first time in his life, Raoul felt the cold stab of jealousy. Was this Mr. E the reason why Kat had run? What power did he have over her? A cold knot began to form in the pit of his stomach. He must find this Mr. E. he had little doubt that Kat would be with him.

"Will you marry me?" Erik looked at his beloved from across the table. She was regal, dressed in gold with a necklace of rubies and diamonds. Her hair was tied in a braid that ran over her shoulder and down into the valley of her cleavage. She had stayed the night at the Opera House, too fearful to return to her home after what had occurred. Thankfully, Erik was able to find some decent dresses buried in the costume room. What had looked ridiculous on the singers looked positively radiant on her.

Kat coughed into her napkin. "Please don't ask me that." Erik slammed his knife down on the table and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to get angry, but he could feel his threads of sanity being strained. "Why not? We love each other. Why can't we be together?" Kat sighed and looked at him with desperation. "I told you. Something feels wrong. I…I can't be sure. Please just trust me."

He took a deep breath and took a leap. "Is it you?" He was satisfied when he saw her face change into a mask of confusion and surprise. He released a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. He wasn't surprised; everything he did was dependent on her and her love for him. "No…of course not. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before. I can't live without you!"

"Then is it…him?" Kat blushed, but looked him in the eye. "I think it might be. I've never seen him when he wants something as much as he claimed to want me. Usually, he was never denied. The few times that he was, he would bring hell down upon that person. He's been too quiet, Erik. I'm afraid he may be planning something. If I say yes…I don't even want to imagine what he might do…" Erik felt a surge of hot anger wash over his heart. She was his, damn it!

"You think he could stop me from being with you? That boy is no more a fighter than an old woman! I could destroy him with just a flick of…" He started at her next few words. "Love me, Erik. Love me now and forever." He could only stare, wide-eyed at her as she stood and walked around the table towards him. Finally reaching him, she took his face in her hands and kissed him gently, soothingly. Taking his mask off, she kissed his ravaged face with a love and tenderness so pure it made his heart ache.

His hands were shaking as he clasped her around the waist and pulled her close. He felt her kissing his head, tangling her fingers in his hair while massaging his scalp. He didn't deserve her, but not even God himself was going to take her from him. He had her and he wasn't giving her up. Kat, looking down at the man in her arms, couldn't help but love him even more. He could be both gentle and rough, a mixture of angel and devil wrapped up in one body.

She needed him like the earth needed the sun. He was everything to her. Frowning slightly, she scolded herself. It was silly to deny him this, especially when she wanted it as well. As man and wife, it wouldn't matter if Raoul did anything because they would have each other. Tightening her hold on his hair, she tugged the silky dark strands. "Summon a priest my love. I'm ready, come what may."

Erik's head rose from its hiding place at her stomach. His eyes were filled with an agonized desperation. He rose, laying one hand on her pale cheek. She returned the caress by rubbing her cheek into the warm hand. "Do you mean it? You'll be mine?" He needed to hear her say it. His lungs felt close to bursting with the breath he was holding. He needed to know that this wasn't a dream or worse, a trick to calm him.

"Always and forever. If you'll still have me." She smiled at him, sly minx that she was. Erik smiled and pulled her into his arms, spinning her about the room. Her squeals of delight filled the room and his heart. He would write to the priest now, but he wanted to enjoy the feel of her warm body in his arms first. It was still a new feeling, yet it felt so familiar. He breathed in the scent of her hair, reveling in her. "Oh God, my darling, will I."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride, sir." Closing the book, the priest smiled on the couple.

"Just try and stop me."

With a smile, Erik gently pulled Kat into him and kissed her for the first time as her honest and true husband. The wedding was a small ceremony, Erik's closest friend and spokeswoman Madame Giry alone standing as a witness. With a surge of pride, Erik lifted his wife into his arms and held her close. They laughed and smiled like they had not a care in the world.

In all his years as a man of the cloth, the priest would feel confident in swearing that he had never seen two people more in love than the two in front of him. He too smiled and turned away, giving the young couple some privacy.

"Monsieur, you and your bride will have to sign the registry acknowledging your union."

"Will it take long, Father? My wife and I have waited long enough for this moment."

"It will take only as long as it takes you to write your names."

Kat chuckled and pushed at her husband's chest. He sighed and released her, keeping one arm wrapped possessively around her waist. They walked to the table where the registry was open to the entry of their wedding. With a few signatures, Kat became Erik's official wife. He had never seen her signature before. Compared to his large and clearly masculine one, hers was small and defined. So much strength in such a little thing; typical of his Kat.

Taking up the book and bestowing one more smile on the couple, he waved and followed Madame Giry to the door. "I wish you all the best, my children."

Kat giggled as Erik buried his head in her neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin on her nape. "Thank you, Father." She gasped when he nipped a particularly sensitive spot and she tugged his hair, forcing his head up and away from his latest discovery. He sighed and pulled away, only allowing his arm to remain on her waist. He didn't want to allow too much temptation if he was to wait.

Following the priest to the door, they watched as he walked down the stairs and down the street. They felt, for the first time a true sense of contentment. They belonged to each other, forever and always. Erik pulled his arm tighter around Kat and guided her back into the brightly-lit hallway of the opera house. He was tired of waiting; he wanted to enjoy his wife now that he was legally allowed and obligated to. In such a put-upon way, Erik remarked on this, earning a small slap to the chest and a squeal as she ran. He smiled and ran after her. What a merry little chase she would give him.

Little did they know that they were being watched. From his vantage point in the shadows of a nearby alley, Raoul saw the priest walk away with a strong sense of rage and jealousy. Here was his Kat with another man and it was obvious to him that they had just taken a major step together. Even from a distance, he could see a new glitter upon her ring finger. This stranger had taken what rightfully belonged to him. Kat was his wife, his viscountess, his lover. How then had she escaped him? He turned with a shadow over his face. He would get Kat back, no matter if he had to go to hell and back.

Deep in the Opera House, Kat flung her head back, revealing her neck to her husband. He licked the skin and lightly bit the spot where he could see her pulse. His tongue absorbed the vibrations that her moans made deep in her throat. His hands tightened on her waist, giving her support as her knees threatened to give out. He pulled her close and continued his conquest on her skin.

Kat was sobbing uncontrollably, clutching wildly at his broad shoulders. The rush of sensations was almost too much to bear. She was happy beyond words to be Erik's wife. She loved everything about him from his face, scars and all, to his long talented fingers to his beautiful soul and kind heart. She loved the moments when he was the kindest of men to the moments when his anger was great and sent everyone running for cover. He was the epitome of all that was good. And he was all hers, forever.

**Initially, I had intended to separate the proposal and marriage into two separate chapters, but they looked so small that I just said "oh well" and combined them. Besides, I still left you with an ominous tone. Raoul in the shadows, all sketchy-like. Let me just say, he isn't going to let this wedded bliss last for long!**

**Of course, I do ask that you send a review my way. It helps keep me inspired to update and the more inspiration I get, the sooner I update! Also, do check out my other stories as a sign of support. They're quite good if I do say so myself :)**

**'Til next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

Kat lay contentedly against her husband's bare chest, listening to his slow and strong heartbeat. His strong arm held her close, protective even in sleep. She felt him stir, pulling her even closer. She nuzzled his nape which earned her a deep moan. The hand at her hip tightened, pulling her under him. She looked up as her husband moved over her, pressing his forehead to his. In their passion, Erik had flung his mask somewhere across the room and had made no move to retrieve it. This pleased her immensely.

"Good morning, wife." He leaned down, kissing her deeply. Her hands slid up his arms, tangling in his hair. She tugged lightly while wrapping her legs around his waist. She didn't want this to end, this moment of euphoric happiness, but she could feel him pulling away regardless. His forehead was still on hers as he took in large gulps of breath. He could kiss her forever and be content to die of lack of oxygen, but there was still work that needed to be done. There were matters that required his attention and she still had to return to that place for some personal belongings she couldn't bear to leave behind. When he had brought it up, she had begun to sob, frightened at the mere thought of returning alone, but he promised that he would go with her.

He rose reluctantly, leaving behind his very aroused and very disappointed wife. He emphasized his point by pulling on his undergarments and rising to find his shirt. He heard the bed creak as she rose and then two pale arms came around his waist to hold him tightly. He couldn't see her but he could feel her shaking. Laying his hands gently on her arms, he rubbed them soothingly. He knew she had every right to fear, but this was the end. They would go collect her things, he would finish his business deals and then they would depart for the shining lands of America.

Reluctantly, he pulled away to find her undergarments and a dress for the day. He settled on a light blue dress, something light and airy for he could already tell that today would be a warm day. She smiled and held her arms out to him. "Help me?" Erik smiled and helped her dress, fighting her drugging kisses to get the job done. Lacing the back of her corset, he kissed her delicate shoulder blades, trailing kisses up to her nape to distract her as he finished his task. She sighed, angry that he had tricked her, but also very pleased that she had married a smart man who knew what she liked.

They walked out to the street hand-in-hand. The feeling was so new to both Kat and Erik, but they enjoyed it immensely. Erik hailed a carriage, handing her inside while giving the driver directions to the Count's house. It wasn't a far drive, but Kat felt like it took forever. It had become hell in a gilded cage; it was a cage she feared flying back into now that she had known freedom.

They pulled up to the front door and Erik gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "Remember love, I'll be right here. Just yell and I'll come. I'll always come for you." She smiled and kissed him, holding his face close. Finally letting go, she stepped down and hesitated, a feeling of doom washing over her. The house looked so cold now, the windows like black eyes staring at her and mocking her. This was the cave and deep within, the beast was awake and waiting for her to come back. Stepping up, she reached for the knob and turned. It was cold in the house but she could feel that it wasn't empty.

She walked through and closed the door with a soft click; she didn't want him to know she was here. Creeping along, she didn't notice the man sitting in the dining room, his fingers tented. He had seen her pull up; he had been expecting her since the wedding. She did have to come back eventually. She would always come back to him; she just didn't realize it yet. He stood, his shoeless feet making no noise as he followed her.

He found her in her room, pulling out little treasures from secret hiding places and carefully stuffing them in her bag. She gasped and spun around, pressing her back to the wall when she noticed him. Raoul was disappointed that she saw the need to distance herself from him, but then again he would do the same if he had betrayed the one who loved him desperately as she had done. Even now, the golden band around her ring finger mocked him, holding tightly to her flesh as he had wished to do but had been denied, but no longer.

"Hello my dear. I've been expecting you, though you did take a _very _long time." He stepped forward and she moved farther away towards the far corner of the room. She was literally backing herself into a corner. He could almost laugh at the irony of it. He could feel her Raoul slowly disappearing, the old Count coming back to the surface. He could feel it like a disease, consuming every cell in his body, taking over until there was nothing left for her to recognize. The Count was his Mr. Hyde, and boy was he glad to be back.

"You don't need to fear me. I would ever hurt you. Willingly that is. The man that waits for you in the carriage below, that's a different story."

"Don't you touch him!"

"Temper, temper my love. I won't hurt him either, as long as you agree to my terms. I'm a reasonable man and I'm always up for a deal. So here's one for you. I'll let him live to stay here, go elsewhere, die, whatever he wants. In exchange, you stay here, with me. The marriage, (now don't bother to hide the ring now dear!), the marriage will be annulled. It will be as if it never happened. I'll forget and forgive everything and within the fortnight, we'll be married. If, however, this deal doesn't meet with your satisfaction, I'll be well pleased to just put a bullet in his skull and send you to a whorehouse where you belong."

Tears ran down her cheeks; breath seemed like lead in her chest, threatening to drown her in her grief. Through the whole speech, Raoul had stepped closer and closer until he stood right in front of her, a finger tracing down her cheek. She turned away, disgusted at his touch and the smile he wore as he spoke of murder. He was mad, and she was doomed. "I warn you now, my dear. This offer expires tomorrow night. If you do not return to me by suppertime tomorrow, I will take that as my answer. At that point, there will be no where you could run that I would not find you."

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, making her whine in protest. She pushed away from him, grabbing her bag and running, ignoring the chill that was at her back. She had been happy, but now it was unraveling faster than she could think. She sobbed when she heard his voice from upstairs. "Suppertime my dear! I do not make exceptions, even for you!" She pulled at the door and ran to the carriage, ignoring Erik's pleas to talk to him. She didn't want to look at him while the figure of the Count stood at the window, looking down at her with a smile full of malice.

**It has been ****_so _****long since I updated, but I kinda lost inspiration and got distracted by some other story ideas (which everyone should go check out ;D) But here it is! Sadly, it looks like the story will be sad for a while so get your tissues now!**

**As always, please leave reviews. They make me happy and keep my inspiration happy too! Much love to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed this story. You all have made me so happy and dedicated not to give up! Here's some Erik hugs for you!**

**Til next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

Lying alone in their bed, Kat cried. She let her heart break and mourned the loss of its innocent naïveté. She had been a fool to believe that such a life could be hers. Her childhood had been filled with pain and abandonment…no hope or love. She had been selfish to assume that anything would change when she got older. The only thing that had changed was her. She had grown taller, more developed, but she was still trapped in a life that fate had decided was unworthy of light. She had been given a choice and because she had been selfish, now she would be punished. She stood and dressed, dreading what had to be.

Shewalked to Erik's office door slowly. She felt as if she was falling into a deep hole, never reaching the bottom. She wanted to die if it would stop her and save him. She took a deep breath and opened the door. He stood at the window, his mask off. He turned at her entrance and his face became a beacon of light as he smiled at her. _God, how she loved him_. He ran to her and picked her up in his arms, twirling her around. "Kat, my love, my wife! I feel as if I could conquer the world. I've never felt this good before." Kat pushed at him and he stopped, but he still held on to her lower arms.

He tried to look into her eyes, but she stared fixedly at the individual stitches in the carpet. "Kat, you…you have brought me to life. I was a corpse with no hope for the future and…and then you came and everything made sense. I was born for you. Every penny spent, every note written, every chord played…My God, it wasn't for them. It was for you. You are my miracle…Kat, you cry. What's wrong?" Her heart was breaking, piece by piece. If she could convince him, she knew that she would become the corpse. Unlike him, there would be no miracle for her, no saving grace. She would be a breathing shell. But at least he would be safe.

She looked up at him and he couldn't help but step back at the ice in her eyes. "How dare you speak to me! I have endured enough because of you. Do you really think that I could ever love you?" _God help me. I want to die._ "Look at you! I could have my pick of any man in the world, handsome men, _whole_ men. Do you really think I would settle for you? Ha! You, Sir, are a joke that has kept me laughing since we met."

"Kat, you are my wife. We are married in the eyes of God." She forced herself to laugh, a sound that even to her sounded hollow and false. "I am a member of society. To them, you are only a figment of the imagination. Do you know how easy it is to have a marriage annulled for someone like me? The process is already begun. In a few days, I won't be your wife." Erik stood like a statue, his face expressionless. She knew him well enough by now to know that the small twitch at the corner of his brow meant he was furious and confused.

"Kat…why? Why did you give me hope? Why did you make me…make me believe? I gave you everything I had to give! I love you and you…you break my heart!" She braced herself internally for the blow that she knew would save him and destroy her. "Break your heart? Monsters don't have a heart to break. _You_ don't have a heart to break." Before her very eyes, she watched as the man she loved died. She watched as that beautiful fire inside his soul burned out.

He turned stiffly back to his desk and, placing a hand on either side of the top, leant down. "Get out. You have made your point quite clear. While I may be a monster, I still have some say as to who is welcome in my home. You, Madame, are not." Kat stumbled back and turned to leave. At the threshold, she stopped. Heaven help her but her body wouldn't move beyond the room that had become a haven to her. She waited, for what she wasn't exactly sure. "Didn't you hear me? Get out!" Something glass shattered next to her head and she clutched at her stomach, praying beyond hope that she could die at that moment.

She looked back at her heart's love. He was slumped in his chair, his head in his hands. This man, once large and imposing, now sat like a broken china doll. "God bless and keep you, for I cannot." With these last words, Kat ran from the room and didn't stop until she was around the corner. Through the walls, she could hear the sound of shattering glass, ripping paper, and male sobs and screams. She had to dig her nails into her palms when she heard him cry out her name in agony. She reached up and clawed at her throat, desperate for air. Hands to her throat, she walked stiffly to the front door where she was saw Madame Giry was waiting. "What have you done?"

"I have saved him. He is safe and I am damned for eternity." Madame Giry reached for Kat's small hand and clutched it tightly. "If something has happened to make you lose your love… I would have given anything to have stopped it." Kat pulled her hand away and let it drop back down to her side. "I have not lost my love. I love him more than ever. Do you know, he told me I was breaking his heart and I told him that he didn't have a heart to break? I was wrong. I'm the one who doesn't have a heart to break." Madame Giry shook her head. "If what you say is true and you have saved him from some danger, than you have been kindness itself in letting him go." Kat turned her head to look at the woman who had become a second mother to her. "I meant that I had no heart because it's gone. I gave it to him long ago and I'm afraid that I will never get it back."

Kat took hold of her skirts and, taking a deep breath, walked out the door to the bustling street below. If anyone were to ask Madame Giry what she thought at that moment, she would have told just one cold fact: the eyes that had stared back from that girl's beautiful face were the cold eyes of the dead.

**I have no explanation. Don't worry, Erik's punishing me enough for writing this.**

**Please review so Erik will stop glaring at me! Much love to everyone that has reviewed and kept up with this story for so long! mMuch love and thanks!**

**Til next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

It was a few hours before she returned to the house. After the… incident at the opera house, she had wandered the streets aimlessly, a walking corpse. With mechanical movements, she returned and entered the house to find Raoul sitting patiently in the hallway. His legs were crossed casually and he was reading the paper as he did every morning. This time was different though, as his face held a smile of unsympathetic cruelty. They had both known that she would return.

"By the pretty flushed face, I can assume you were successful?" Without raising his eyes from the paper, he spoke to her as casually as he would ask if she wanted a cup of tea. Kat hated him, hated his love for her, and hated herself. She didn't want to deal with this after what she had just had to do. She wanted to die, not talk. Bur to not speak could still mean Erik's death. She would die, oh yes, but she would live as long as there was ever the possibility of danger for Erik.

"Of course. You were so _kind_ as to give me the choice and explain my options, how could I refuse?"

"Did you break him?" Turning his eyes slowly from the paper, he lowered it to look at her with cruel shining eyes. Kat realized that she was looking at the face of a man gone mad. "Did your words break him?" He stood and approached her slowly. Laying his hand on her shoulder, he raised her head so that she was forced to look at him. She fought to hide the hatred from her eyes.

"I want to know that you put that freak in his place and taught him that we all have a place in this world. He needed to know this, my dear. You had your fun. Thankfully, no one knows of your little… indiscretion so we can prepare everything for our union." Sliding his hand along her cheek, he laid it at the base of her throat, his thumb pressing deep into the hollow. "We will be happy, my dear. I am sure of it."

She gulped and pressed against his chest. He released her and in a last moment of defiance, held her head high. "No doubt of it. We wouldn't want the Count to be unhappy. How would the world survive?" She turned and ran up the stairs, smiling at the image of his cheeks turning red in anger. She would probably regret it later, but that image would keep her satisfied for the rest of her life. She heard him follow her up the stairs, but she was able to slam the door and lock it before he could catch her. Let society believe what they would, but she would never allow herself to let Raoul's farce to become a reality.

Taking a large gulp of breath, she threw herself on her bed. Staring up at the small particles of light dance across her ceiling, she thought of the one man that could ease all her sorrows. Her heart yearned to run back to him and risk Raoul's wrath, but she knew that their life would be one of constant fear. Erik deserved better than that, deserved to have a life of peace with his music.

"_I was born for you._" She closed her eyes and imagined that gentle face, those sensual lips that had whispered kind words to her, those eyes that could burn with kindness, passion, sadness. "_Monsters don't have a heart to break_." Kat felt the tears run down her face as she further remembered his strong chest that had been her home for a few brief moments in time; the place where his heart spoke as clearly to her as his mouth did. She could feel the arms that had wrapped her in their steely embrace, protecting her from all of the world's cruelties. Those powerful hands that could be capable of incredible destruction, but were used instead for the gentle creation of beauty and love.

"_While I may be a monster, I still have some say as to who is welcome in my home. You, Madame, are not._" She thought of the body that had joined with hers, driving her to heights of extreme pleasure. "_How much more can I give you before you'll let me go?_" She opened her eyes and held out her hand, reaching for the body that she knew would not be there. The tears had long since run out, but her heart still cried for the life she might have led.

**Erik, put that Punjab lasso down! Yikes, I'm in trouble now!**

**Remember, reviews are very nice and make me happy :) Looking at how I want this story to go, I don't think there will many more chapters to this *sad face* So now's the time to get your opinions in!**

**Til next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

He stared at the paper, yet only one passage interested him. An announcement that the young opera singer Katharina DuMont was engaged to her guardian, the Count. With a lack of feeling, Erik dropped his arm and allowed the sheets to fall from his hand. While it had been a month since that day, the pain of her betrayal was still fresh in his mind. Why had his words been truth? Why did he find that his release was held in the form of a young, prideful woman? He felt that dark twisting in his heart that had become a companion to him in the long years. _She_ had silenced that pain, if only for a moment.

Madame Giry gently opened the door but stopped when she saw the still figure sitting in the darkness. She was reminded of Kat's eyes when she had left the Opera House. Now she was faced with the other side of that dead reflection. She started when she heard the monotone words appear from the darkness. "What is it, Giry? Why do you distract me from my obvious pleasure?" Madame Giry took a step back but stopped when she saw his profile illuminated by the moon. He could see her. It was too late to turn back. She took up her skirts and walked steadily into the room. "Please Monsieur; I have an invitation for you. A wedding invitation." The only sign Madame Giry saw to indicate he had heard was the slight tremble in his throat.

She hated the pain that was evident in his manner. It was clear to her that her friend still hadn't recovered from his loss. More than anything, she wished that she could tell him the truth about Kat's circumstances. What prevented her from speaking the words she couldn't say, but she found that what it would take to free him from his torment was more than she could give. Stepping lightly into his office, she placed the invitation on the desk and, pausing a moment, watched to see his reaction. Seeing none, she quietly left the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

The room was again silent as the shadowy form turned and picked up the envelope. Taking out a letter opener, he sliced into the delicate membrane and withdrew the contents. The words blurred together as what he knew to be truth was officially revealed to him in the form of the engraved words. So she was indeed marrying the man. The man that had sent her running into his arms and his heart. The man that had given him a reason for life and then had snatched it away. Holding the paper in his hand, Erik couldn't help but laugh at the irony. In the end, the monster was getting the girl.

He chuckled to himself and threw the invitation to the floor. There was to be a masquerade ball celebrating the engagement, a ball that he was planning to attend. Then at last maybe he would be free. One last glance at her face and then he would be able to let her go and walk away, forever. Just one more moment and then the music would end.

* * *

The dress clung tightly to Kat's body, making it difficult to breathe. Female fashion was never Raoul's strong suit. Now that she had seen his true face, she believed the rumors that he had more knowledge of getting women out of their clothes rather than in them. Walking on the edges of the crowd, she observed all the smiling, dancing faces. She clutched at her chest, desperate for air. She caught glimpses of Raoul's golden-brown hair gliding through the crowd like a shark. While struggling to appear the perfect hostess, she fought to make her way through the crowd to the veranda. Much to her surprise, she felt strong hands grab her hands and pull her into the dancing crowd.

She suddenly found herself staring up into a pair of familiar emerald eyes. He was still as handsome as ever, though he did feel a little thinner than she remembered. His eyes were also a little colder. He held her as far from his body as he possibly could without letting go. His muscles tensed under her fingers and it made her heart hurt even more. She could remember moments not too long ago when those muscles held her with an incredible softness. He spun her around, harshly forcing her body to twist and turn to the music. She knew that they were attracting attention, but he was only looking at her, not them.

"You shouldn't be here. You know you shouldn't." Kat was anxiously searching the crowd for the man who could destroy everything. Erik's long fingers tightened on her skin. "Madame, I was invited. I have every right to be here. For once, I am accepted by the world. They do not see the _monster _(Kat flinched as her words were spat back at her) beneath the mask, so I am as normal as your fiancé. It would seem that no one here has a problem with me but you." Kat tried hard not to let her heartbreak show. She had lost him forever and it was her own fault. She pushed at him, ignoring the inquiring glances from those around her as she rushed from the ballroom.

She stumbled blindly down the hall, desperate to find some relief from the heat and her pain. Her hand finally found a knob and she struggled to turn it and open the door. She shoved on the door and ran to the nearest chair, leaning hard on the back. No matter how much she tried to breathe, no air was getting into her lungs. She was dying, surely. She let her head fall onto her crossed arms.

She tensed as she heard the door gently open and close behind her. She braced herself for Raoul's questions and roaming hands. His hands gently grasped her waist and she shivered. "Raoul, please just…leave me alone. I'll be fine in a moment." His hands tightened and she felt his warm breath on her nape. She didn't want this. Not from him. She tensed as she heard the response. "I'm afraid I don't live up to your expectations. Forgive me."

"Erik? What…?" Her head shot up and she turned, coming face to face with the man she loved. He had taken his mask off sometime after entering the room, baring his face to her. His fingers were soft as he caressed her cheek. His eyes too, seemed to caress her face. "God, why did you have to destroy us? We could have ruled the world, you and I. Now look at us. Tense moments, arguments, stolen interludes in the dark. A life of secrets." Kat cried out then and grabbed his waist, burrowing her head into the welcoming warmth of his chest. She could have died when she felt his arms quickly embrace her as if he was afraid she would disappear.

They just stood there, holding on to each other like vines on a tree. Erik gave a small cry as he let her go enough to fall to his knees and clasp her around the waist. Her hands ran through his hair, caressing him like a child. "Kat, why? Why couldn't you have been content with me? I love you more than my own life. When we're both old, I swear to you that your last breath will be mine. I swear until death comes for me, I live only for you. But since you've left, my life has been nothing. I can't sleep, I can't eat. My music has abandoned me." His tears flowed freely, soaking the fabric of her skirt. Kat cried too at the sheer grief she could hear in his voice. "My love, you are enough. If I could only find the words to make you understand…" He looked up at her then and, with a few looks they finally understood each other.

He stood and swept her into his arms. Walking to the settee, he laid her down and spread her out. He held her face in his hands, kissing her passionately. She was lost to him, craning her head back to give him access to the sensitive skin of her neck. She moaned, her eyes shooting open. She pushed at his chest, earning a growl of disapproval. "Erik, no. anyone could just walk in." He paused, rubbing her exposed calf. Looking behind him at the door and then back to her, he spoke, amused with his eyebrow lifted in a devilishly handsome way. "If I solved the problem, would you still stop me?" He waited for her answer as she sat up, pulling his face to hers. "Solve the problem and I'm yours." He pulled away and rushed to the door, locking it and putting a wooden chair under the knob. Turning slowly, he let his gaze linger over her delicate body. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Raoul searched for Kat frantically through the crowd. He wouldn't appear panicked, not in front of society, but inside his heart raced. He had told her not to embarrass him tonight and now the ton demanded her presence and she left him to pick up the mess. He stopped when he reached the door to the terrace. Taking a deep breath, he fought his anger. He was the Count, a man full of _delightful_ surprises. He would hold them off. And tonight when he found her, he would punish her the way he saw fit. Thinking on it, her actions tonight called for an extreme punishment.

* * *

Erik came to her and knelt down by her head. Kat looked at him, those large eyes full of trust and love. He lifted her hand and kissed each finger, lightly rubbing the small knuckles. He kissed his way up her arm, then the other, lingering on her wrists and the creases of her elbows, where the thin blue veins were most visible. Her eyes had, at this point closed and Erik took this moment to then worship her face with his lips.

She loved the feel of his softness on her skin. After everything that had happened with Raoul, it almost seemed worth it just to have this moment. Erik, upon reaching her mouth, traced her lips with his tongue. She opened them on a sigh and grasped his head when he plundered her mouth. Tongues collided as they both fought for control of the kiss. Erik won and flaunted his superiority by caressing the cavern with his tongue unopposed. He pulled back and smiled as she fought for breath. Her eyes opened dark with passion. As he leaned back in to reclaim her mouth, Erik internally swore that he would not lose this woman to the Count.

**The response I've been getting for sad Erik has been mightily deserved. Don't worry, I survived the Punjab lasso, but just barely! As payment, I had to give him a chance for a happy ending in this chapter.**

**I must thank Nakia-Park23 for demanding I make Raoul pay dearly. I wasn't planning on being so severe but what with my characters have developed into behind my back, I have little choice! Savysnape7, here are some tissues! I'm both happy that my writing made you cry but I also feel bad. Here's an Erik hug for you! VelvetRose94, communication is important but Kat is maybe missing a bulb in the light upstairs. When I made her up, she's a little like Christine in that she has her men, but she really isn't the smartest student in class. But she does love him, so I guess it makes her a little better!**

**Please, keep the reviews coming! Looking at what I have written so far, I don't think we have long to wait for the ending so now's the time to get in your thoughts/opinions/demands. They really do matter! Much thanks to everyone who has reviewed and is still reading after 24 chapters. Here's some cookies baked with love :3**

**Til next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning: some images in this chapter are of a sensitive nature. Not too graphic, but may be troubling. It's the middle part, so can be skipped (I'll explain it a little at the end)**

Erik stared at the sleeping woman nestled in his arms. She had drifted off, leaving him to trace over every facial feature. If he was blinded at this moment, he would be able to recall with perfect clarity every small detail of her face. She had often called him an angel, but it was she who was the angel. She sighed and nestled deeper into his embrace. When she had left him, he had been furious, but also confused. It was obvious that they loved each other to distraction, yet her words had been those of a totally different person. No woman with so much hate would burrow deeper and deeper into his arms.

It was Raoul; it had to be. Erik was well aware of how jealous the infamous Count could be, how passionately he fought for something he desired. At this moment, his main desire was Kat. But Raoul underestimated just how jealous the mysterious Mr. E could be as well. Both men would fight to the death, all because of the small body pressed against him and the fiery spirit that thrived within it.

He suddenly found himself imagining Kat holding his child, his son, and the boy's shining green eyes looking up at him with love. He thought of teaching his son how to play and sing, building on the boy's obvious talent for music. He and Kat would watch with pride as his son married a woman he loved, finding a mate as well chosen as Kat was for him. He kissed her forehead as Kat leisurely stretched and draped her arm across his chest. Lifting her head, she reached for his mouth. He obliged her by leaning closer and capturing her lips between his own.

* * *

This night was proving to be quite a record for Raoul. He had taken three virgins, one mother, 5 wives, and 2 widows. He smirked at the sheepish look on many of the female faces in the room. They either had been with him or were anxiously waiting. He was the Count after all. To him, they served as good practice for the things he had planned for Kat.

She infuriated him beyond words. He had given her everything her little heart could desire. Now she had the audacity to break her promise and try to embarrass him by disappearing. He shrugged to himself. No matter; Kat would always still be his, no matter where she went. He stalked the room, scoping the remaining women. His eyes landed on a caramel-colored beauty in a sapphire gown, the neckline plunging to reveal that she was very well endowed.

Raoul caught her eye and nodded to the door leading to the terrace. She smiled and glided to the door, leaving behind a very disappointed gentleman that was probably a fiancé. Raoul waited a minute and then followed her. He walked to the door in time to notice a flash of blue pass into the entrance of the garden labyrinth below. Raoul followed, anxious to see what awaited him.

As he took her, Raoul imagined that it was Kat beneath him. He thrust in deeper and harder, forcing himself into her. The woman screamed, clawing at his shoulders, struggling to flee. He muffled her cries with a hand. She had figured out that her idea to come out here with him was wrong. Now, she was being ripped apart, making her scream in pain. Raoul ignored her, thinking only of his own pleasure. There was a look of murderous rage in his eyes, making her fear for her life. He slapped her, splitting her lip open.

When she tried to cry for help, he grabbed her throat. He held on to the column until he felt he was close, pulling himself out and forcing her to take it in her mouth. He loosened his grip enough so that she could swallow everything he gave. He walked away from her, whistling as he listened to her cough and choke.

* * *

Erik sat reclined on the settee as Kat fixed her hair. He slowly pushed himself up and walked to her , sliding his arms around her waist and nuzzling her nape. Kat chuckled and lifted her arms up over her shoulders to wrap around his neck. Erik nipped the skin, wrapping his arms tighter around her small waist. A surge of protectiveness washed over him and he felt his grip tighten more.

Kat laughed. "Erik my love, any tighter and I won't need a corset!" Reluctantly, he loosened his hold on her, but didn't let go. Kat took her hands away and turned in his hold; the arms went back up to tangle in his hair. Erik gulped and ran his hands up and down her back, lingering on the bones of her spine that were not covered by cloth. He pulled her forward and kissed her forehead, letting her feel his love in that kiss. She sighed and he was undone. He fell to his knees and pulled her skirts up. She ran her fingers through his hair as he lifted a leg to his lips.

He worshipped every inch of skin. He kissed her small feed, her strong calves, her knees. The feel of her satiny skin in his hands was a comfort to him. He gave equal attention to the other leg, worshipping a part of her that he had foolishly neglected. He looked up, worried, when he heard a choked gasp. The violet gems that looked back were full of tears. She whispered his name as she fell into his arms.

Time lost all meaning as they held each other, showing their hidden love in their kisses. His fingers ran through her hair, undoing it once more. The soft mass fell into his hands and down to her waist. He loved the satiny texture of her midnight curls against his worn fingers. He spread each strand so that her back was shielded by a curtain of midnight sky.

They undressed slowly, pulling each other together as soon as the offending clothing was removed. Their bodies fused, making it impossible to tell where one began and the other ended. Erik's fingers moved down to lightly trace the soft ridges of her ribs. At the same time, Kat traced the scarred side of his face. They worshipped each other as they fought for dominance. Erik let her take over, pulling her over so that she looked down oat him, her thighs cradling his hips.

Her movements on him were wicked, seductive, and yet vulnerable. He pulled her head down to his, brushing his lips over hers. Her fingers tangled in his hair and lightly tugged the sensitive strands. They loved until they collapsed, both satisfyingly spent. As he pulled her close to him, Erik smiled at the thought that the whole time that had loved, she had never once turned away.

**Whelp, I'm sorry about Raoul's part in this chapter. I felt like I needed to develop the character of "The Count" a little more so that you all can see what kind of a person he is. Yes, he's a jerk that made her dump Erik, but I wanted this character to be as close to evil as I could get him (without being like a mass murderer). Plus, it emphasized the difference between him and Erik. Raoul sex=not so good. Erik sex=happy tears, angels singing, heavens open up, etc. etc.**

**Many thanks to all my lovely reviewers! You guys are the best! Many of you have demanded Raoul's head on a spike and since everything I had pre-written is now on here, I guess anything may go ;)**

**Til next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

Erik watched her from across the room. He struggled not to smile, especially when he noticed that she too was fighting not to stare at him and smile too. They had made a plan before leaving the room to return to the ball. She would leave tonight, grabbing only what she thought most important for her happiness. He would be waiting in his carriage, and they would leave. They weren't sure where they would go; they just needed to get far from Raoul before he realized she was gone.

For a moment, Erik turned his head to shake off a flirting older woman. If she only knew what he was really like, she wouldn't be so open with him. He turned back to lock eyes with his love; he felt a chill run over him despite the heat of the room. She was nowhere to be seen and the mask that he knew was the Count's was missing as well. He wasn't sure, but he felt that something was wrong. Without causing much of a disturbance, he composed himself and made to leave as he had done when Kat had fled. In his heart, he knew he needed to find her, or else he was sure he never would see her again.

Raoul pushed her against the door of her bedroom, knocking her momentarily unconscious. He grabbed her by the back of the head and threw her down on the floor. Kat fought, flipping to see the look of mania in his eyes. He really had gone mad, and now she was alone with him. A smile crossed his face as he sauntered over to her, grabbing a chunk of hair and pulling her across the floor. She cried out in pain and fought to remove his hand; she dug her fingernails into his wrist, but he hardly seemed to notice if he noticed at all.

Throwing her down in front of the wardrobe, he put his hands on his hips and gave her a smile. "You gave me quite the scare there, my little darling. Don't worry, I know you were with your lover, but it matters not. I want you to pack your thing darling, for you're going on a little trip." Kat frowned at him, snarling a little as she took in his words. She wasn't going anywhere unless it was with Erik.

"I'll never go anywhere with you! Never! I did what you asked; he wouldn't accept it so I just told him again. I may have given him up, but I will never pretend to like or trust you ever again. You lost that long ago." Raoul smirked, the expression turning his angel's face into something twisted and cruel. For a brief moment, she truly did fear him for what he might do. He approached her slowly, like a tiger stalking its prey, and he knelt down in front of her. He left one hand on his knee but the other reached out to grab her chin harshly. "I know that isn't true. Do you really think I wouldn't know? You and your precious lover would wait until I was asleep and then you would flee. Where you would go would be decided along the way, but until then you would be satisfied with just having each other."

He leaned forward, his face calm but his eyes blazing and voice steely. "I've done the same thing with dozens of girls; the _exact _same thing. Of course, it never ended with a happily ever after for them, but at least they had that moment of freedom from what they thought was a prison. How foolish they were, and they knew it soon after too. I'm just helping you to avoid all that. You will flee, oh yes, but you shall flee with me. I have waited long enough for you and im not letting you go."

The voices from downstairs were muffled but it was enough to remind Kat of where she was. Her head was pounding where Raoul had struck her. When she had continued to fight him, he had slapped her, almost like a punch, into the closest wall. Raoul had locked her in her room to make sure that she didn't try to run and more importantly, that no one would be able to save her. He had looked almost gleeful at the thought of his trapped princess. What hurt most though was the pain in her heart. She wasn't sure, but it was almost like the blow had made it possible for her to hear Erik's voice in her head; almost as if he was truly speaking to her.

_"Katharina, my own. Come to me…Be my voice once more."_ His words rang in her head like a sweet, never-ending drum. As she curled up tighter, she prayed that he would come. He had to come; he always had when she called. It was one of the reasons why she loved him. In the soft moonlight, she could hear the sounds of the world going by. She loved, longed, but more than anything, she wanted to die. Every part of her body felt broken and bruised. Her heart ached with the betrayal of one whom she had trusted so completely. Was he coming for her, her dark angel, her heart's love? Oh Lord, why couldn't she die? In the distance, she heard muffled footsteps.

_"I'm coming for you… You'll always be mine… Love me and let me love you… Katharina, you must live, if not for yourself, than for me." _Her eyes felt so heavy. She began to drift into a dark cloud of numbness. "I can't, my love. It hurts." She knew that she spoke aloud only to herself, but it helped somewhat to pretend he was near. _"You must. If you die, I will die."_ She startled, struggled to sit up. "No! You will live!" That voice, so soothing, so calm, flowed over her skin like water. _"How? How can I live without you? You are my everything. I warn you now, my love. Your last breath is mine. Just hold on… I'm coming…"_ She felt herself begin to sink deeper and deeper into the darkness. Maybe she would see him again, someday. Maybe she wouldn't, for how could a damned creature possibly spend eternity with an angel? "I…can't." With a small cry, she curled up more and fell into the dark.

**Oh my! Where is Erik when you need him? Ugh, these characters are driving me crazy with all their angst and suspense! Just a small heads up! I'm back at school for the new semester so I do apologize if my updates come less frequently. I will do my best but sometimes classes are mean and insist on getting in the way!**

**Please review! The end is coming soon so now's the time to get your thoughts and opinions in! Much love and thanks to veryone that has done so already! You guys have given me some great ideas ;)**

**Til next time!**


End file.
